The wolf imprints the fox
by Pocketsnposies
Summary: After Renesmee rejects Jacob's feelings for her, Jacob is left heartbroken. He saves a young vixen and somehow imprints on her. Now he has to help this young fox try to figure out who she was, with a long faded scent and an incomplete memory. JacobXOC
1. Chapter 1 The imprint

For as long as I can remember I've been on my own, which isn't unusual for my kind. But it seems odd to me that I haven't found a single fox that carries the same scent as me. I've been travelling all over North America trying to find my skulk or even my scent. It's been nearly thirty years since I first began my journey, and with no luck I've decided to go back home, or at least I think it's my home.

There's not much I remember about that day, well at least the days before that day. I just woke up on the forest floor not knowing where I was or who I was for that matter. There was blood in my fur but not my own. I didn't recognize the scent. When I had enough strength to walk, I made my way to the nearest population of humans. Apparently I called, a town named Forks, my home.

There were two scents all over the area both were foul. I decided I would only search around for a little while then leave as soon as possible. With no luck of even finding my scent I left Forks and headed east in search for my skulk.

I guess things have changed in this town I think. The human population sure has grown. I don't remember seeing this many people here last time. Well maybe the fact that it was after dusk when I looked around. The same two scents were still there, but another scent caught my attention, it was sweet and smelt oh so delicious. I could not help myself it was so tempting to find out what it was.

I got quite a few odd stares as I scurried across the asphalt and sidewalks. I finally found the source of the delectable smell, it was a deli. I sat in front of the window just staring at the meat hanging up above.

I would hear a few coos and awes as people walked by me. Humans didn't seem to bother me; I actually felt a distant connection to them. Well the owner of the deli bothered me. He ended up chasing me away from his shop, making me run into the street. I was almost hit by a car but luckily the car stopped before it could hit me.

I was almost to the other side of the street. There was an alley I could run into and hide for awhile, but I was stopped by a cold metal rope around my neck. I turn to look around and a large woman is holding a pole that's connected to the rope. She drags me towards her truck. I flipped out. I tried everything to get away from her. I shrieked and hollered. I tried biting at the pole but that didn't seem to affect her. I tried flipping myself around to try and get out of the metal rope but it only tightened its grip around my neck.

The woman unlocked a small compartment on the side of her truck, and pulled me up a tried to stick me in the small box. "Margie wait!" I heard someone say. The voice was deep and kind of rugged. I felt a tug on the rope and I was free. I fell into a set of very warm arms. I looked up and found that they belonged to a very handsome human. Beautiful light copper skin, dark hair, dark eyes. They showed a bit of kindness to me. I swear if I were human I'd mate with him.

"Honestly Jacob. You always want to try and save every animal don't you?" The woman asked. "I can't help myself." He said smiling. He carried me all the way to the edge of the forest. He gently set me down. I just stared at the forest, and then looked up at him. I didn't want to go in there I wanted to go with him.

"Go on. Go back to your family." He said. Those words were incredibly painful to hear. He started to walk away from me, and I followed him. He stopped and turned around. "No you can't follow me home. Dad won't let me keep you. Now go on." He said stomping his foot as if it would scare me away.

He tried running towards me seeing if that would frighten me enough. I wasn't afraid of him, I felt safe with him. We just stared at each other for awhile I felt an odd tingling sensation come over me. His eyes went wide and he started to back away from me. All of a sudden he just bolted off. He was incredibly fast for a human. I wasn't able to keep up with him, which made me extremely sad. I did however manage to catch his scent. Well at least for a little while until it started raining.

I had no idea where I was at, nothing and I mean nothing smelt familiar. In fact the rain practically washed away every scent around. It was starting to pour, hard. I had to find shelter but it wasn't easy every burrow I came across was occupied by some other family. I had to take refuge in someone's garage. It was dry and warm and that's all I needed.

The human had left the window down in their car so I slept in the front seat. I was quite cozy and the seat dried my fur very quickly. It seemed like I only closed my eyes for a few seconds, probably was. I heard someone walking into the garage. I lifted me head to see who it was. As I lifted my head they walked by and saw me.

They gave out I high-pitched scream, it was a female. I jumped out of the car and tried to escape but I couldn't the find the hole I crawled into to get into this place. I caught a quick glimpse of the woman before everything went dark. The female had three long scars on the side of her face.

I tried desperately to get out of the dark. The walls were kind of soft and they smelt like soap. Then next thing I know I was tossed out of the darkness and unto the forest floor. I was a little disoriented at first but things started to get clearer. I looked around trying to find whatever or whoever caught me.

It was a human. He looked a little like Jacob. His scent was sort of familiar too. I swore I thought I smelt Jacob on him but I wasn't sure. The human started to walk away. This was the only lead I had on trying to find Jacob. So I followed this human. He would stop every once in awhile, turn around and look at me.

"Go on shoo!" He said stomping his feet at me. I wouldn't move, humans try that on us so many times that most of us are used to it. We just make them think it scares us so we don't have to deal with them. He stomped his foot at me again. I just sat the smiling, well if foxes could smile anyways.

He shrugged and started walking towards me. Literally within seconds he went from a human to a very large very intimidating black wolf, and I completely lost it.

_AH! Since when could they start turning into wolves! _I said backing away from him. He tilted his head at me and slowly started to walk towards me. I didn't know what he was and I wasn't going to find out. I turned around and ran away. The only problem was he was chasing me! I could hear him thundering behind me.

_He's gonna eat me!_ I screamed. I heard him howl. _No! He's calling more wolves to come and eat me! _I screamed in my head. I turned my head back to see if the black wolf was still behind me. I screamed again when I saw he was even closer to me. I felt a large weight on top of me as the black wolf caught me.

_Please don't eat me_ I begged.

I started to hear voices up ahead of us. The weird thing was I could hear them in my head.

_Ah Come on Jacob your just butt hurt because Renesmee rejected you, and… _I could hear the voice laughing _…You imprinted on a fox._

_Ah shut up! _A familiar voice rang in my head. I picked my head up to see who was coming. I was hoping it was Jacob coming to save me again. To my dismay they were just wolves. I lowered my head down awaiting my death, hoping it would be quick.

_Oh look Jacob, a fox maybe you could imprint on this one too._ The same teasing voice said.

I was yanked up by the neck. I let out a small painful yip. The big black wolf was holding me up. He tossed me over to the two wolves. I tumbled onto the paws of a smaller but still pretty big auburn colored wolf.

_I think I found your mate Jacob. _The black wolf said. The black wolf and the teasing wolf, which was a dark brown color, fell to the floor. I could hear them laughing in my head. The auburn wolf started growling at the two wolves.

_Please don't eat me._ I whimpered to the auburn wolf. The auburn wolf stopped growling, and the dark brown wolf stopped laughing. They were both staring at me. _Did it just talk to me?_The auburn wolf asked.

That's when it hit me. I could actually understand them. I never could before. What makes them so different?

_Can you change into a human?_ the black wolf asked me.

_Are you nuts? Me change into a hum- _I stopped. Somehow that didn't seem so crazy. I did just see him change into a wolf. Maybe that's why I feel a connection with humans.

_I don't know the first thing about changing into a human._ I said looking at the black wolf.


	2. Chapter 2 Sarah

_What makes you think I can change into a human?_ I asked the black wolf. I got up from the Auburn wolves paws and sat in between them. The auburn wolf looked down at me the over the brown wolf.

_Well only weres can communicate telepathically to each other in their wolf forms. We could never hear the thoughts of another animal before. So that must mean you're a were. Am I right?_ The black wolf asked me.

_I don't know. I don't even know what a were is._ I replied still sitting in between the wolves paws. It was funny how I fit so well in between them. If I stood my ears straight up they would just barely hit its chest.

_So you're not a were? _The black wolf asked. _I don't even know my own name. How could I possibly know if I was a were._ I replied. _You don't know your name?_ The auburn wolf asked me. It looked down at me. _Nope can't remember anything past…_ I thought for a second trying to think back to that day._ …well it was a long time ago and I can't remember._ I said.

_How long ago was that? _The brown wolf asked me. _I don't know about thirty years ago? _I replied. The brown wolf fell to the ground again. _Not only is she a fox she's over thirty!_ I heard him laughing in my head. I heard the growl of the auburn wolf's in his chest.

I ran up to the brown wolf and bit him on the ear. He yipped and stood up. He bared his teeth at me. He was about to attack me, but I was quicker than him. I managed to bit him on the nose. _You make fun of me or him one more time I'm going to bite you where you're the most vulnerable. And trust me I'm fast enough to do it without getting harmed. _I said. Although we foxes don't have very many facial muscles you could defiantly tell I was pissed off.

The brown sat down hiding himself from me. _Well Jacob looks like you've got a feisty mate on your hands._ The black wolf said. _Mate? Who says I'm his mate?_ I asked. _When you stared at that human did you feel… unusual?_ The auburn wolf asked me. _How did you know about the human? _I asked.

The auburn wolf quickly changed into a human I've seen before. _Jacob?_ I asked. _She knows your name?_ The brown wolf asked looking up at Jacob. I then heard bone snapping from behind me. I turn around to find the same man who turned into the black wolf. I turn back around to find a third naked human standing where the brown wolf was. This was all too much. I don't remember what happened after that.

When I woke up I was laying on a comfortable bed. The blanket underneath me was old and kind of smelled like moss. "Glad to see your awake Sarah." A familiar voice said. I looked around my vision was blurry; all I could see were two figures one was standing higher than the other. I took a couple blinks before I could get my vision back.

"Hope you don't mind me calling you that. You said you didn't remember your name so I thought I would give you one." Jacob said to me. He was standing next to an older gentleman sitting in a chair with wheels on it. He reminded me of this old man who set me free up north. His face was aged but gentle. He actually looked like an older Jacob. I wonder if there related.

"Oh Sarah this is my dad Billy Black. Dad this is the fox I imprinted on." Jacob said.

"Well son at least she's not a vampire." His dad said. Something about that word made me shiver. It just didn't sit right with me. I immediately ran for Jacob's pillows. I crawled under the blanket and curled myself into a ball.

"Guess she doesn't like vampires." I heard his dad say. I heard someone walk around the bed. Someone lifted the corner of the blanket open and peered in. "Hey you ok?" Jacob asked me. He gave me a concerned look. I slowly crawled on my belly towards him.

_Sorry there's just something about that word that just disturbs me. _I said. But he didn't respond. I wanted him to change back into a wolf so I could talk to him. He pulled the blanket off of me, and I sat there trying to communicate with him, but he couldn't understand me.

"So what do you know about her?" His dad asked. "Well she doesn't know her name, she's been a fox for thirty years, and she doesn't know how to change into a human." Jacob explained. "Then why don't you show her." Billy said. Jacob was silent for awhile it looked like he was about to kick himself for not thinking about that in the first place.

Jacob picked me up and walked outside. It was nice being in his arms again. He carried me all the way to his garage. He set me down and walked into his garage. He walked out as the auburn wolf I saw before.

_Finally I was trying to get you to change back into the wolf so I could talk to you. _I said walking up to him. _Oh sorry I didn't know. You've got to do something in order for me to know you want me to change. Do you do anything special? _He asked.

_Well I do have one trick. It used to get me a lot of food from the humans._ I said flipping backwards and landing on my feet. He chuckled at me. _Ok so that will be code for I want to talk to you._ He said.

_Ok so changing back into a human is pretty simple. Just concentrate hard on your human self. _He said, changing into a human, and then back to a wolf. _Um slight problem with the concentrating on the human part. I don't remember what I look like._ I replied.

_You…you don't know what you look like. Geez this may be harder than I thought. Well what do you know about yourself?_ Jacob asked me.

_As I said before I know nothing about myself. Except for the fact that I'm a fox, and that I'm a female. Oh and now I have a werewolf for a mate._ I explained.

That made Jacob chuckle a little. He walked around me. He didn't look at me while he walked around though. _What is the first memory that you have?_ He asked me. Now that was a hard question but I answered it as best I could.

_Well let's see I remember waking up on the forest floor, almost where you dropped me off at but much further into the forest. There was dried blood matted into my fur and some strange scent all over me. _I explained.

_Hmm you think you can recognize the scent if you came across it?_ He asked. _Umm I don't know. It's been a really long time._ He stopped and looked down at me. _Well that's not much to go on but let's check that spot out. Maybe we can find something there. Come let's go._ He said lowering himself down. _It's be faster if your on my back. _He said. I crawled onto his back a gently bit down on the nap of his neck so I wouldn't fall off.

After searching around the spot, where I woke up not knowing who I was, for an hour we couldn't find any clues. Jacob seemed a little disappointed that we could find anything. _I told you I looked everywhere around this forest and town I couldn't find anything that would jolt my memory._ I explained to him.

_Come on let's go back home. The Cullens will be hunting soon. _He said. _Who are you Cullens? _I asked. _They're friends of mine. We've got a long complicated history but somehow we've become family._ He explained. _Are they werewolves too?_ I asked. _No their vampires._ There was that word again. Why does it give me the chills? I stopped in my tracks and gave a quick shutter. Jacob stopped and looked at me.

_You don't like vampires do you?_ He asked me. _I'm not even sure what a vampire is and it gives me the shivers._ I said walking up to him. _Maybe I'll take you over to their home and have you met them, just not now. Let's try and figure out who you are first. Come on Sarah let's go home._ He said lowering himself down. I climbed on his back again. He ran as fast as he could towards our home.

_I'll talk to my dad about this maybe he'll know something._


	3. Chapter 3 Bathtime

Jacob stopped in front of his house, and lowered himself down. _Go on inside. I'm gonna go grab my clothes._ He said. I jump down from his back. He got up on his hind legs and opened the door for me. I walked in and tried the pushed the door close, using my head. I feel down because someone behind me closed the door. I looked finding Billy, sitting in chair, above me.

"Thought you could use a little help." He replied. I nodded then proceeded to nuzzle his shin. This made him laugh, and bend over. He gentle grabbed a hold of me, and set me in his lap.

"Come on I'll give you a ride." He said turning his chair around. He gave me a ride all the way to the living room. He stopped in front of a tall book case. "Bet your wondering why Jake named you Sarah." Billy said. I looked up at him and tilted my head. Actually I was a little curious. "You see that picture up there?" Billy asked me.

I looked up at where he was pointing. At the very top of the book case was a small frame. I couldn't actually see what was inside the frame. It kind of looked dusty like it hadn't been touched for years. I leaped out of Billy's lap and started to climb up the book case.

"Careful Sarah, Jake will be mad at me if you hurt yourself." Billy said below me.

I safely made it to the top of the bookcase. It defiantly wasn't easy. I gently grabbed frame between my teeth, picked it up and looked down at Billy. It wasn't going to be easy getting down. "Maybe you should wait for Jake to come back so he could help you down?" Billy suggested. I really didn't want to be up here much longer. I looked around seeing if there was another way of getting down.

I saw the worn out couch next to book case. I jumped off of the book case and aimed for the couch. I didn't want to break the frame so I flipped over on my back. I landed on the couch, but I didn't realize that at the height jumped down at, I was going to bounce off the couch. Once I bounced off I had no idea where I was at. I just couldn't see which wasn't good. I didn't know where I was going to land. So I couldn't flip myself around to land on my feet.

I was on my back when I landed. But I didn't hit the floor; well I was pretty close to hitting the floor. Instead I was in a pair of very large, warm hands. "She's an acrobat." Billy said. I was picked up and cradled into my savior's arms. I could already tell who they belonged to.

"What were you doing?" Jacob asked me. He grabbed the frame from my mouth. He looked at it giving a small warm smile. He glanced up at the bookcase. "She was trying to get it for me." Billy explained. Jacob carried me and the frame over to the couch. He sat down, and set me on the couch next to him. I rested my forepaws on his leg. Billy wheeled himself over to us.

"That's the woman you're named after." Billy said. I looked into the frame. It was a picture of a middle aged woman, two little girls, and a small baby. I tilted my head up at Jacob. "That one." He said pointing at the middle aged woman. "Her name was Sarah. She was my mom." Jacob explained.

I looked at the photo again. She had a very warm smile, soft black eyes, and long black hair. She held the baby so close to her heart. I placed my paw on the baby. "That little runt right there is the big lug you're laying on." Billy laughed. I gave the baby in the photo a sniff. "Why did you do that?" Jacob asked. I really didn't know thought I could try and catch his scent if I did.

"Speaking of sniffing Jacob. I think it's time Sarah got a bath." Billy said. I tilted my head again. _What's a bath?_ I asked. I realized neither of them could understand me. So I guess I had to wait to find out.

_Oh no, I'm not getting in that thing!_ I said trying to squirm out of Jacobs hands. "Come on Sarah you need to take a bath." I didn't want to bite Jacob but if he was going to put me in that big white bowl I defiantly going to think about it. I was trying my best to flip backwards in his hands but it just wasn't working.

Jacob set me down, and I ran for the door. He closed it before I could get out. _Dammit!_ I said. I then back flipped as many times as I could. "Guess you wanna talk to me." Jacob said. He stripped his clothes off, and then started to change into the russet wolf.

_Can I help you?_ He asked.

_There is no way in hell I'm getting in that thing!_ I said turning around facing my back towards him. _But Sarah you have to take a bath._ He said. _Why? I don't see you getting in it._ I huffed._ If I take a bath with you will you take one?_ He asked. _Sure that seems fair._ I said. _Ok but we're taking a shower and I have to be a human._ He explained. _Wait why?_ I asked. _Because in order for you to actually get you clean, I'm going to need thumbs._ He said._ Oh_ was all I said.

Jacob quickly changed back into his human form. He picked me up and we both got into the big bowl he called a tub. At first when he turned the water on it was freezing cold, then it started to warm up. "Geez, you stink." Jacob said as the water started to wet my fur. I didn't like that comment so I gently bite Jacob on the chest. "Ow ok I'm sorry I'm just telling you the truth." He said.

He started rubbing this sweet smelling goo into my fur. He rubbed it deep down into my skin. Then he rubbed the goo into his long hair. After he was done he lifted me up into the water and rinsed all the goo and bubbles out of my fur. He laughed at me when he lifted me up. I suppose it was a little funny. After he dried me off he said I looked like a drowned rat. I don't think that's the best thing you should say to your mate though. I will admit I did smell a lot better.

"Ok tomorrow I'm going over to the Cullen's to see if they know anything about you or your family." Jacob said getting into his bed. He lifted up the covers so I could get underneath them. I didn't entirely like the fact that he was going to see the… vampires, but they were his friends and maybe they could help us figure out who I am. I quickly got under the covers and stuck my head out. I rested my head on the pillow next to him. He gave me a quick peck on the head between my eyes. I returned the favor by licking his cheek.

When I woke up Jacob was gone. I jumped down from his bed and walked out of his room. I could smell something delicious coming from the direction of the living room. I decided to follow the smell. I found Billy cooking in the kitchen. I walked up from behind him. I stood on my hind legs and rested my paws on his leg.

"Good morning Sarah. I hope you're hungry. I made breakfast for us." Billy said looking down at me. I nodded happily. He grabbed the pan and wheeled himself over to the counter. I followed behind him watching curiously. He poured the food onto two plates. He grabbed one plate and wheeled himself over to the tiny kitchen table, then wheeled back over to the counter and grabbed the second plate. He set the second plate down on the floor next to him. He ate his food at the table and I happily scarfed down the food on the floor.

I must say Billy was an amazing cook, but then again human food always better tasted then the stuff I hunted for. "So Sarah, what would you like to do today? Jacob is over at Bella's…" I tilted my head at that name. Billy noticed and started to chuckle. He was about to explain to who she was but there was a knock at the door.

"Billy? You home?" Someone asked on the other side of the door. "It's Charlie. Go hide in Jacob's room." Billy told me. I nodded and ran towards Jacob's room. I hid under his bed. It was messy under there.

It seemed like I was under there for an hour until I heard Jacob's voice. I crawled out from under the bed. I slunk myself along the hallway. There were three voices now. I peered my head around the corner. There was another human sitting in Jacob's living room. I could only guess it was Charlie. He was talking to Billy. His back was facing me. I crawled a little closer to get a better look at him.

I saw Jacob's eye go wide, when he saw me. He got up from the couch and walked over to me. He picked me up and was about to walk back to his room. "What you got there Jacob?" Charlie asked. Jacob quickly turned around hiding me behind his back. "Um…" He said trying to come up with a lie. I tried to squirm out of his grip. Jacob only gripped onto me tighter, and it hurt me. So I bit him, but I only ended up hurting my mouth. I let out a pain yip, which cause Jacob to drop me.

I fell to the floor. I stood up and shook myself off. I started licking at my lips trying to nurse the pain. Jacob stepped aside, and crouched down next to me. He inspected my jaw seeing if anything was really damaged.

"You know it's illegal to have a wild animal as a pet right?" Charlie asked, looking at me then at Billy and Jacob. Billy looked over at Jacob. "You might as well tell him son." Billy said. "Tell me what." Charlie asked.


	4. Chapter 4 Patrol

I was balled up on Jacob's lap, when he was explaining everything to Charlie. Charlie kept his eyes on me the whole time. Charlie seemed like a trustworthy person. I mean he knew Jacob was a werewolf so I supposed they trust him enough to know that. After Jacob was finished Charlie sat there still staring at me. For some reason it didn't bother me what's so ever.

"So she's got amnesia?" Charlie asked.

"Pretty much." Jacob replied.

"Well I could tried and check the records for a family that went missing thirty years ago." Charlie said.

"Well that's awful nice of you Charlie." Billy said.

"Well anything for a friend. I mean especially after what my Granddaughter did to…" He said looking over Jacob. Charlie stopped talking. I wondered why he stopped. I looked up at Jacob, and I knew why he stopped. The look of agony on his face was very clear.

"Sorry Jake." Charlie apologized.

Jacob just nodded and looked down at me. I wanted to comfort him so badly, but there was one way I could. I sat up and gave Jacob's cheek a lick. This made him smile a little. He stroked me head gently returning the comfort.

"Well I'm off Just thought I'd stop by and invited you two well now three over to dinner next weekend. Bella wanted me to invite you two." Charlie explained.

Jacob bit onto his bottom lip. "I wasn't going introduce Sarah to them until we figured out who she was." Jacob explained to Charlie. "Oh well then we'll just have to try and figure out who she is before then." Charlie said. Jacob nodded, although I could tell he really didn't want to go in the first place.

Charlie stood up, Jacob stood up as well. I jumped off of his lap. Jacob was walking Charlie to the door. I was at Jacob's heels. Jacob waved goodbye to Charlie and waited till he drove away before the closed the door. Jacob walked back into the living room. He was staring at the ground in front of him.

"Why don't you want to introduce her to them yet son?" Billy asked.

Jacob looked up at his father. He rubbed his chin thinking for a second. "When I introduce her to them I want her to be a human. I'm a little afraid that maybe they may mistake her for an actually animal and hunt her." Jacob explained. "You really think they will do that with you

"I don't know. I just don't want to take any chances. I already lost one mate. I'm not losing another." Jacob said pointing down at me. Billy just smiled. "Okay if that's how you'll feel. Let's figure out who she is." Billy said. This made Jacob smile

I was sitting next to Jacob in his wolf form. He was talking to the black wolf who I found out was named Sam. He was the alpha of the LaPush pack. The brown wolf that was constantly making fun of Jacob and I was, Quil. There were three others that I hadn't met before. The wolf with silver colored fur was named Paul, the sandish wolf was Seth, and the smallest of the wolves with grey fur was Leah. Apparently she was the first female to become a werewolf.

_So why do we have to help you figure out who the fox is?_ Paul asked.

I heard Quil snicker in my head. The fur raised up my neck. I growled lightly at Quil. He quickly hid himself from me. I just snickered at his terror of me.

_That's better. _I said.

_Because she's my mate now. And I like to have a relationship with human too. No offense._ He said looking down at me._ Eh none taken._ I said. _So he can poke fun at you but I can't_. Quil said. _Is there something wrong with that?_ I asked. _No not at all._ Quil said getting up. I could hear everyone chuckling in my head.

_Ok so let's put everything we know about her together. She can communicate with us all, so she must have been the alpha of her pack. She says that she had an unusual scent to her when she woke up. So she's going to have to come with us when we patrol. Maybe she can pick up that sent._ Sam said.

_So that means she's going to be paired up with each one of us, ever night. _Sam said.

_Wait what?_ I asked.

_You may not like it, but Jacob only patrols our land once a week. You won't cover much ground if you only out at night once a week._ Sam explained. He did kind of have a point there.

_Alright so who am I paired up with tonight?_ I asked.

_That would be me._ Quil said.

_Oh no anyone but him._ I groaned.

_I'm afraid you don't have a choice little missy. Come on lets go. Oh and try and keep up._ Quil said starting to run off. I rolled my eyes and followed behind him

_Quil if you bring her back with a single scrap I'm going to kill you!_ Jacob yelled behind us.

_You know maybe I'll just be clumsy tonight, try to hurt myself. _I said to Quil.

_That's not the least bit funny. _He said to me.

_Sure it is you just don't see the humor in. _I said.

_Sorry it's hard for me to see the humor when my life's in danger._ He said slowing down.

I finally caught up to him. _I thought you said you were fast._ Quil said. _I am now if you don't mind could you please stop flirting with me your making me very uncomfortable._ I said._ Yeah right I'm not flirting with you. You're flirting with me._ He said. _Whatever let's just get this night over with. _I said sniffing the air.

As I walked around the forest with Quil I noticed an odd smell it wasn't like the one all over me that one night but still just as odd, and Quil could smell it too. He said that he's smelt it before, but he wasn't sure what it was. I followed the path of the scent. Quil followed me keeping an eye on our surroundings. We were getting closer to the scent. Quil was having second thoughts on the scent and I was too. We decided it was best just to move on.

Hanging out with Quil wasn't so bad. Yeah he was annoying but he was also kind. I was starting to get hungry so he caught me a few rodents. Although I told him that I could catch them myself, but he insisted on catching them for me. I think he was just trying to suck up to me.

_So what are your intentions with me friend?_ Quil asked me. That question threw me off a little. I nearly choked on my rodent. _What kind of question is that?_ I asked._ It's just a simple question. _He said_. You mean a loaded question. _I said_. _Quil just laughed. _So are you going to answer my question or not? _He asked._ Hey he imprinted me. _I replied_. That's not an answer to my question. _He said. I just rolled my eyes.

_Why does anyone want a mate? So they're not alone, and maybe to raise a few kits. _I replied._ I hate to break it to you but female were's can't have kids. _He said._ I can have kids! _I said. That comment kind of irritated me a little._ How do you know? _He asked_. Because I go in heat once a month. _I replied_. Wait, that's not possible. _Quil said_. Of course it is. I should know. _I said

_Well then maybe you aren't a were. _Quil said


	5. Chapter 5 First dream

The news about me not being a were really upset Jacob. He decided that it was useless for me to go on patrol with the other wolves. So when he went out I was left at home with Billy. But behind left at home was depressing. Don't get me wrong Billy tried his best to cheer me up, but nothing really cheered me up.

Well maybe one thing did work. He left the front door open so things would get in. I did have fun hunting down the mice and rats that were hiding in the kitchen. I think Billy enjoyed watching me hunt. He got in on tape and showed it to Jacob.

When Jacob walked through the front door a mouse scurried near his foot, and so did I. The mouse ran into the broom closet. The door was open just a little, just enough for the mouse to get in. Me on the other hand, not so much. I crashed into the door, causing it to close shut. Jacob just laughed and picked me up. He walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. He started stroking my fur, all the while he was staring at the floor. His brow was a little furrowed. There was something going in his mind.

"Look Jacob I know your upset about this, but whether or not she's a human this fox is your mate." Billy said. Jacob lost his concentration and looked over at his father. His eyes shifted down at me. He smiled as he gave me a little squeeze. "Then there's only one thing for me to do." He said looking over at his dad. The stare between father and son was warm, and understanding. "Go on Jacob. She needs you more, and it's about time you moved out and found your own place. Don't worry I'll be fine." Billy said.

I didn't quite understand what Billy meant. Jacob set me down on the couch. He walked over to his father and knelt down in front him. He wrapped his arms around and hugged him. Billy hugged him back just as tight. They stayed like that for a minute or two before Jacob let go. Billy looked over at me. "Come here. I expect to get a hug from my daughter in law." Billy said. I tilted my head at him, but jumped into his lap anyways. I place my paws on each of his shoulders, and rested my head on one of them. Billy wrapped his arms around me gently, and gave me a light squeeze.

"Come on Sarah, It's time to go." Jacob said behind me. Billy loosened his grip around me. I looked over at Jacob. He was standing in the same place where he was when I jumped into Billy's lap. He smiled seeing me there. I turned to Billy and gave his cheek a lick before I jumped down. I walked over to Jacob and he started walking towards the front door. Billy followed behind us. Jacob opened the front door and walked out.

"See ya dad. We'll stop by every once in awhile to check up on you." Jacob said before changing into his wolf form. "I'll miss you Jacob, and good luck!" Billy said as Jacob started to run off into the woods. I followed behind him as quick as I could.

_Jacob what's going on? _I asked.

_If you can't be a human with me, then I'm going to be a wolf with you._ Jacob explained. That made me slow down. _Wait Jacob you can't do that._ I said. Jacob noticed me slow down. He stopped all together. I stopped as well but a few feet in front of him. I trotted back to him quickly. _Sure I can. I just did._ He said. _But you're giving up so much. _I said. _I'm just giving up being a human that's all. _He said. _That's a big thing to give up for someone_.I said.

_You're not just anyone, Sarah. You're my mate._ Jacob said.

_Oh Jacob._ I said. I was about to cry, if I could. I ran over to Jacob and nuzzled against his right foreleg. He bent down and nuzzled into my side. _Now come on let's find our new home._ Jacob said lifting his head back up. I nodded and ran behind Jacob.

We found a fairly big den where the two us could live and raise our kids. It was an abandon cave where a fairly large animal used to live. I couldn't tell what kind it was. The scent was no longer there. Jacob inspected it first before we actually claimed it as our own. Our den was facing the shores of Rialto beach. We were fairly high up though. It was a pretty long drop down, if you walked about thirty feet from our den.

The first night sleeping in the den was a little scary. I swear I was practically under Jacob that night. It was funny though when we woke up he thought he rolled on top of me. I reassured him I just got scared and that was the safest place to hide that I could think of.

***

This was our first hunt together. That's when I realized our hunting was completely different. I was satisfied with a few mice and maybe a mole or two but Jacob, as big as he was, needed a whole elk to satisfy his hunger. We both decided that it was too dangerous for me to go hunting with him. So I stayed in our den and waiting for him to come back with food.

I fell asleep while waiting for him. I don't have dreams, ever, but this time I did. It was actually more of a nightmare. I was at a creek drinking the water. There was a smaller fox next to me, drinking the water as well. I heard something from behind me. I turned around to see what it was. I told the smaller fox to keep quiet, but it wouldn't listen, it just kept drinking water.

I picked up the smaller fox and just started running. I ran into a small clearing, then all of a sudden there's a whole bunch of foxes running in the same direction as I was. But we all ran into a dead end. We turned around to see what was chasing us. We couldn't see what it was but there was a foul scent in the air. There was a rustling in the bushes in front of us.

_Sarah, Sarah wake up…_ I heard a voice in the distance say. I was being shaken. I snapped my eyes open and sat up quickly. It took awhile for my eyes to focus. Jacob was sitting in front of me. Behind him was a large dead elk. _It's time to eat._ He said turning around, and ripping into the elk's carcass. _I had a dream Jacob_ I said. _Oh yeah? _He replied. _Yeah I've never had a dream before._ I said. This caught Jacob's attention. _Really? What was it about?_ He asked. His mouth was full of elk meat. _I was being chased by something. I don't know what it was. You woke me up before I could actually see what it was. _I said. _Damn I'm sorry. Were you a fox or a human?_ He asked. _I was a fox, and there was a smaller fox with me._ I said. _Like a kid?_ He asked._ Yeah I suppose so._ I replied. Jacob was silent after that. Couldn't tell if he was thinking or not.

After finishing our meal or actually Jacob finished it, we decided to go for a walk. _I'll tell you one thing. If you could change into a human you would have really long hair. _Jacob said breaking the silence. _How do you know? _I asked. _Look at your fur. It's practically dragging on the floor._ He said. I looked down at me fur. I never noticed before but he was right. The ends of my fur were dirty from them dragging on the ground.

_So how many kids do you want to have?_ Jacob asked me. _Um I don't know four or five sounds nice._ I said. _Yeah._ He said. I could tell he wasn't entirely excited about it. I couldn't blame him though. This was going to be our lives from now on. Eat, sleep, mate and raise kids.

No, I wasn't going to let this happen. Jacob was a human not a wolf. I have to have been a human in some point of my life. I had to figure this out. I decided that I was going to sneak out tonight when Jacob when to sleep. I just have to be back before he wakes up… Maybe I'll sneak out tomorrow night. You know to try and figure out his sleeping pattern so I know when to be back.

But rest assured I'm going to figure out who I am, for Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6 Creek

Two nights later I snuck out of our den and ran for Forks. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't have a whole lot of time. Jacob was a bit of a light sleeper, and he doesn't sleep for long. At least as a wolf he doesn't.

I found the spot Jacob and I have been searching trying to find clues. I started sniffing around but nothing. However my ears did pick up a sound, the sound of water. I followed the sound, which lead me to a creek. My eyes went wide. It was the same creek from my dream. Across the way was the spot I drank from in my dream. I ran around the creek over to that spot. I sniffed the ground. There was a faint scent there, and it was me.

I looked up at the direction I ran, in my dream. I followed the path exactly that I ran. I came to the exact clearing. I could smell my faint scent all over the place. I kept running following my path, until I came to the dead end. It was at the side of a rocky wall. Thick bushes and trees grew along the side. I walked over to the rocky wall, and gave it a little sniff. But nothing smelt familiar. I did notice some deep indents into the wall. They kind of look like gunshot holes but I wasn't sure.

I noticed it was starting to get light, I knew I had to get home and quick. I ran as fast as I could back to our den. When I got there Jacob was still asleep. I crawled into the den, and gently snuggled up against him. I only slept for a few minutes before he woke up. He stretched up and yawned. He giant tongue curled up as he did so.

He looked over at me. _So what do you want to do today? Eat, sleep or are you in hea-_ He stopped. He sniffed me vigorously. He pulled his head and tilted his head. _Where have you been? _He asked me. _What do you mean?_ I asked trying to sound confused. _Don't play dumb with me. Where were you?_ He asked. I sighed.

_Ok, ok. While you were asleep I went to Forks to- _Jacob cut me off. _You did what?! _I cowered down a little when I heard him yell. _I only went there because this isn't the life for you. You need to be a human, and so do I. So I went to Forks to see if I could find anythi- _Jacob cut me off again.

_What were you thinking? You could have been hurt or worse killed! _This time I didn't cower. _But Jacob I found something._ I said calmly. _I don't ca- wait what now?_ He asked. I chuckled at his confusion. _I said I found something. You remember that dream I had?_ I waited for him to reply before I went on. _Yeah. _He said. _Well when I went back to the spot I found a creek not too far away. It was the same creek from my dream! I followed the path where I ran in my dream. I came to the dead end, and found indents in the wall. _I explained. _Well what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out! _He said excitedly. Jacob ran out of the den with me following close behind him.

* * *

I lead Jacob down to the creek. _Are you sure this is the same creek? _He asked. _I'm sure, here smell this._ I said standing over the spot where I was this morning. Jacob lowered his head down and gave the ground a quick sniff. _Yeah, so it smells like you said you here this morning right. It's just the scent of you from this morning. _I dug down into the dirt. _Now smell it._ I said. Jacob stuck his nose down into the hole I dug. He eyes went wide. _Oh my God! It is you. It's faint but it's still you._ He said looking up at me. _Come on I'll show you something else._

I ran to the dead end and stopped in front the rocky wall. _Look! _I said showing him the holes in the wall. Jacob ran up from behind me. _Hold on Sarah let me change into a human really quick._ He said. I nodded. Withinsecondshe was a human again. He traced his fingers along the small holes. "They look like gunshot holes." He said. "So you were hunted?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. It seemed reasonable. Jacob quickly changed back into his wolf form. He sniffed the holes.

_Hmm I don't smell gun powder. _He said.

_JACOB!!!! SARAH!!!! _Some one's voice rang in our heads.

_Seth you don't have to yell we can here you just fine. _Jacob replied.

_Oh sorry. I've got some good news. Come back to your dad's house. _Seth said.

We looked at each other and ran back to La Push. When we arrived at Billy's house Seth, Leah, Sam, Quil, and Paul were waiting for us in their human forms. Sam tossed Jacob a change of clothes. Jacob quickly changed into his human form and quickly got dressed. He picked me up and held me in his arms.

"So what's the good news?" Jacob asked, looking at Seth.

"Well my science teacher assigned us a research project. Where we had to pick an animal research it. Everyone wanted to research the wolf but I decided…" Jacob cut Seth off. "Seth, you're rambling." Seth blushed a little. "Sorry anyways. I'm researching the fox. And guess what I found out?" Seth asked. "What?" Jacob asked.

"Foxes only go in heat once a year, during the winter time, not once a month!" Seth said.

"So?" Jacob asked.

"Dude, She's not a true fox!" Seth said.

"But why exactly is that good news?" Jacob asked.

"There's only a few species that have a heat cycle once a month. Well humans have a period not a heat cycle. And I don't think Sarah is a cat. So that means she has to be a human, or at least some way connected to us." Seth explained.

Jacob smiled and threw me into the air. He threw me kind of high, and it scared me. Jacob caught me and set me down. He grabbed a hold of Seth and hugged him tightly. He let go of Seth and ran into the house. "Dad! Dad! Did you hear? Sarah…." His voice started to muffle as he got further into the house. I ran into the house running past everyone's legs.

When I found Jacob he was on his knees telling his dad the good news. "So can we move back in?" Jacob asked. Billy just laughed and nodded. Jacob thrusted his hands into the air and yelled "woo hoo!" I wasn't sure if he was happy because of the fact that there's a chance I could be a human or the fact that he was able to have his human life back. Whatever the reason I didn't care Jacob was happy again and so was I.

But now we have a few more pieces to the puzzle, though there weren't many it was better than what we started with.


	7. Chapter 7 Library

I woke up to the sound of distant ringing. I slowly opened my eyes, it was still dark, or so I thought. Turns out I was just buried under Jacob's blanket. I didn't understand why he needed a blanket. He was hot enough as is. I felt Jacob's leg rub against me as he shifted under the sheets.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy and coarse. It sounded like he just woke up. "Oh hey Charlie." He said. "Uh huh. Well thanks for… Really? The library huh? Ok I'll go check it out. Thanks again Charlie." Jacob said. I heard a click, then Jacob rip the covers off of me. I squinted trying to block out the new source of light. "Come on Sarah we're going to the library." Jacob said.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of his rabbit. It was cloudy outside, and the cool wind felt good as it blew through my fur. Jacob rolled down the window for me before we left. Every chance he could take his eyes off the road he would glance over at me and smile. I could see it out of the corner of my eye.

"Ok Sarah we're gonna head into town now so you have to duck down now." Jacob said. I turned around and looked at him. My ears drooped down. I didn't want to duck down. But I suppose it was for the best. It probably would have looked odd if Jacob drove in town with a fox sticking its head out the window. So I did exactly what I was told. I sat down in his passenger seat.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to get lower than that." Jacob said. I rolled my eyes and got on the floor. "Sorry." He said. It was a genuine apology. I simply nodded letting him know it was alright.

Jacob parked his car along the side of the library. His stop was a little abrupt. I lost my balance and hit my head against his glove compartment. "Sorry." He blushed. Even under that russet skin I could still see the blood rush to his cheeks. I wanted to give him a lick but I couldn't go up to give him one. I batted my paw against the seat.

"What?" he asked. I lowered my head. "What's wrong Sarah?" He asked leaning in. He was close but not enough for me to reach without being seen. I lowered myself all the way down to the ground. He leaned in resting his arm against the seat, to keep him from falling. I quickly lifted my head, and licked his cheek enthusiastically.

"Ah! Sarah stop!" He said while laughing. He lifted himself up and sat straight up in his seat. Jacob looked around while he wiped my slobber off his cheek. He reached into the back seat of his car. He pulled out an old black back pack. Jacob unzipped the bag and started to take a few books, a couple of crumpled pieces of paper, some pens, and an old empty wrapper out. He turned the back pack upside down, and shook it. A few candy wrappers and some dirt came out.

"Sorry I'm not the cleanest person." Jacob said. He opened the back pack in front of me. I tilted my head at him. I was not going to get in that thing. "Come on Sarah get in." I sneezed and shook my head. "Come on. It's the only way I can get you into the library." Jacob explained. I sighed to myself. Reluctantly I jumped into his back pack. It smelt like sweat, stale food and Jacob. I tried concentrating on Jacob's scent rather than everything else. "Ok Sarah. Whatever happens. Don't move. Don't make a sound. If someone catches you with me. They'll take you away from me, and no one's going to do that to me, not even you. Promise me this, Sarah." His voice was rough but there was kindness behind it. I nodded making this promise to him.

I curled myself into a ball in his back pack; I tried my best to remain still and quiet. I felt myself being lifted and flung around. I was resting against something hard. I felt myself swaying back and forth, as Jacob walked.

"Jacob!" I heard a voice outside call.

"Bella." Jacob's voice sounded nervous and rushed. All of a sudden I was being crushed in between Jacob and something less hard. It felt like a brick wall. I bite my tongue trying to hold in my scream. The crushing stopped and I heard Jacob mutter "sorry" The top of the back pack was pressed closed. A set of arms pinned it down.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Bella asked. "Oh nothing. I didn't recognize you for a second. I was just apologizing." He explained. "You know you don't have to." She replied. "Yeah just a force of habit I guess." He said. "Geez you smell like a fox." She said. "Yeah, I just got back from hunting. I caught one. Guess its scent is still on me." He said. "Hmm Edward refuses to hunt foxes. You should have called me. We could have gone hunting together." Bella said. "Sorry." He said,

"So what are you doing here?" She asked. "Oh I'm just helping Seth with his research project. He's sick and he wanted me to find out a few things." He said.

"Oh what's the project about?" _Geez was a she an inquiring little thing. _I thought.

"Foxes." Jacob replied.

"Foxes? Not wolves?" Bella asked.

"Yeah he said that everyone in his class was researching wolves so he decided to research foxes instead." Jacob replied. "Well why don't I help you. You we're never any good at book work by yourself." Bella said. "Nah Bella it's ok. I can handle it on my own." He said. "Please?" She begged. "It's been awhile since we've hung out." Jacob was silent for awhile. "Sure why not?"

_Great now I'm stuck in this stupid back pack till he can get away from her. _I thought.

"Jacob what are we doing in the basement?" Bella asked. "I just wanted to check something out." He replied. The bag flung to the side, and I was gently set on the ground. I heard footsteps walking away from me. Another set was walking towards me. Someone stepped on my tail. I held in another painful scream.

"Why are you looking through the news print?" Bella asked. "My dad said there was a story about thirty years ago, about foxes. He thinks it could help Seth." He explained to her. "A story on foxes huh?" Bella's voice sounded like she was intrigued. There was some flipping through some pages then silence.

"Oh my god." Bella said.

There were quick footsteps to the other side of the room, the sound of a book being turned over, and an odd buzzing sound. "I'm sorry Bella but I have to go." Jacob said running over to me. He grabbed the back pack and flung it over his back. I crashed into his back. Still I held in my scream.

I was being swayed back and forth inside his back pack. I could tell Jacob was running. I heard his car door open. He set me down, and started the car. He drove off. "Stay in the bag Sarah. Bella's a vampire. So she's fast and will try to get in the car. I've got to get back to La Push before she reaches us.

I could hear the car's engine being pushed to its limits. It roared loudly, nearly scared me half to death. But I kept quiet. I didn't want to break my promise to him. After awhile the engine became quieter. There was a tugged at the top of the back pack. I smelt fresh air. I waited for Jacob to say something.

"It's ok. Sarah. We're back in La push." Jacob's words were soothing to me.

I stuck my head out of the back pack. I looked up at my mate. He was concentrating on the road, but he smiled. He could tell I was looking up at him. He reached over and gently stroked the fur on my head. When he stopped I tilted me head at him.

"Oh right. This is what I found." He said pulling out a folded up piece of paper from his back pocket. He unfolded it with one hand and showed it to me. My eyes went wide when I saw it. I wanted to scream. I hid myself in the back pack. I'd rather smell the sweat then look at it.

"I know." Jacob said.


	8. Chapter 8 Trap

Warning: The following story contains slight graphic animal trapping.

YOU WERE WARNED.

"Dad what do you know about this?" Jacob asked. He set the paper on the living room table in front of Billy. I shivered as I looked at the photo on the paper. It was a photo of several hunters each holding two dead foxes in their hands. The words at the top read; The Hunt is on.

Billy looked down at the paper, and sighed. He looked over at Jacob. "About thirty years ago the fox population grew. There were too many of them. The officials said that they were making the eco system unbalanced. So red foxes were allowed to be hunted out of season. They limited the hunting to locals only. The hunters were only allowed the hunt a certain about of foxes. They were allowed to use riffles as well as traps." Billy said.

Jacob's fists were clenched tight. I could see his knuckles turning white. "Dad you didn't…" Jacob's voice trailed off. I watched Jacob's expression. His eyes went soft, almost pleading. He started chewing on his bottom lip. Billy smiled and put his hand Jacob's shoulder. "No son I didn't. It was Forks locals only." He said. "But if you could…" His voice trailed off again. "No. Foxes are just as close to us as wolves are." Billy reassured him. Jacob let out a sigh of relief.

"Well Sarah I think kind of figured out what happened to you. Somehow you weren't killed." Jacob said stroking my fur. "So how are you going to get her memory back?" Billy asked. "Well Carlisle told me that I should try to bring her to places from her past. We've tried that and it hasn't work yet. I mean now we have this…" He said pointing to the piece of paper. "…But I don't want to do that. I mean if it brings back her memory. I'll try it but I really don't want to." Jacob said.

_Oh my God! He's not going to hunt me is he!_ I thought I was starting to get scared. I cowered away from Jacob. He noticed it and grabbed me. "Don't worry Sarah I'm not going to hunt you." He said giving me a little squeeze. I rested my head on his arm.

"Well you have to figure something out son." Billy said.

***

I had been in Jacob's house all day, and I was starting to get restless. I paced back and forth around the house. Billy chuckled every time he saw me turn around the corner. "Hey Jacob. I think Sarah wants to go out!" Billy called. "…ok thanks for doing this." Jacob said coming out of his bedroom. I heard a beep, and then Jacob walked into the living room. He tossed something onto the couch near Billy.

"Who were you talking to?" Billy asked. "Huh? Oh Just Sam. I asked him to take my patrol tonight." Jacob explained. "Well that's was nice of him." Billy said. "Yeah." Jacob replied. "Wanna go out tonight?" Jacob asked.

_Yes yes please take me out!_ I stood up on my hind legs and rested my forepaws on Jacob's legs. He smiled. "Come on let's go." He said walking over to the front door and opened it for me. I couldn't wait any longer. The second he opened the door I was gone. "Sarah! Wait up!" I heard him call from behind me, but I didn't want to. All I wanted to do was run. I wanted to feel of the wind rush through my fur. I was incredible being outside again. All the scents did overwhelm me, but it was ok.

_Geez you couldn't wait for me? _Jacob said. All of a sudden he was running next to me. _Sorry. I just like being outdoors that's all._ I replied. Jacob just laughed at me and kept running beside me.

We walked along the Quillayute River. I could see the silver scaled fish swimming under the water. Jacob licked my cheek as I stared at the fish. His slobber made the fur on my cheek stick up. I took my paw and pushed the fur back down. We sat at the shore of the river just as it starts to split into two different rivers. I nuzzled myself into Jacob's side. He lay down so he could nuzzle into me.

_Jacob, I want to thank you for trying so hard to help me out._

He looked up at me and started gently licking at my eyes. It was a sign of affection in our terms. He stopped for a few minutes. _I have to help you. You know, you're all that I care about now. _I felt my heart leap in my chest. I quickly began licking at Jacob's ears, another sign of affection. But in the midst of my affection I heard a very loud bang in the distant. I stopped to look in the sounds direction.

The second was closer this time. I started to shake. There was a low growl in Jacob's throat. He stepped in front of me to protect me. Another loud bang, this time it was even closer. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to be there. So I ran off. I ran as fast as I could. I could hear Jacob calling, in my head, for me to come back. I was too scared

I ran for almost two miles, not stopping or slowing down. I ran into a very small clearing. I felt a very sharp on my front right leg. I was jerked to the ground by the right leg. I flipped over onto my back. I flipped over on my stomach and looked down at my right paw. It was caught in a metal set of teeth. The teeth were chained to the ground. It hurt every time I moved, but I still tried to get away. I did everything I could. I bite down onto the teeth but that just cut up my gums. I could see the blood from my cuts on my paw.

_Jacob! Jacob Help me! I'm caught. It hurts so much! _I screamed for my mate.

A few minutes later I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me. I turned around to see who it was. I just clicked in my head it could be the human you set up this trap. I flipped out. I tried running away again, but it only caused more injuries to my paw. Whoever it was they were getting closer.

_Jacob?_ I whimpered.


	9. Chapter 9 Wendy

_Sarah! Sarah where are you?! _Jacob screamed in my head_._

Out from the tall bushes, in front of me, a short plump figure walked into the clearing. There was a bright light behind it. So I could only make out its silhouette. As it walked towards me I could see it had a heavy limp. I saw the silhouette of a long object in its right hand. It was probably its walking cane, or a blunt object to hit me with. The figure was getting closer.

_Jacob! Jacob! JACOB! _I screamed. _Help me, Help me please! It's gonna get me. Don't let it get me! _I sobbed.

My heart pounded hard against my rib cage. It pounded so hard I could feel it pounding in my head. I started feeling dizzy, and disoriented after that, darkness. I don't remember what happened next. The last thing I do remember was;

_Sarah! SARAH! I'm coming! I'm coming for you…_

***

_Sarah!_

_Sarah where are you?_

_Sarah please answer one of us!_

_Where are you?_

_Are you ok?_

I woke up with several voices screaming in my head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. There was a source of light coming from the right of me. I didn't take long for me to focus. I had no idea where I was at. I was lying on a tall bed. A bright red blanket covered the mattress. It smelt like sage, or basil. There was a hand carved table on the left, next to the bed. The room smelt like cedar. To the right of me was an old fashion looking stove.

When I looked straight ahead of me, I was a tiny plump person. Their back was facing towards me. They were working at a table. I tried to move but there was a sharp pain in my right paw. I let out a painful yip, causing the tiny person to jump. I looked down at my paw. It was all bandaged up.

The person turned around and faced me. It was a woman. She grabbed her walking cane and limped her way over to me. She was an elderly woman. Her face was worn by time. Wrinkles lined her forehead, eyes, and upper cheeks. Her hair was silvery gray. Her skin was a beautiful copper color. She wore a long red shawl that dragged to the ground. Her black pants were ironed perfectly. She wore a long black shirt that seemed to hang off her.

"I wouldn't move just yet. Your paw hasn't even begun to heal." Her voice was soothing and gentle. I felt like I've heard it before. She plopped down on the bed next to me. It made me jump, but when landed I landed on my paw. I let out another pain yip. "I told you so." She said chuckling lightly. I tried to scoot away from her.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm the one who got you out of that fox trap. I brought you to my home, and bandaged you up." She said. She held out her hand. I gave it a little sniff. She smelled like honey. Usually you can trust sweet smelling people. "My name is Wendy. What's yours?" She asked. I tilted my head at her.

I was actually about to reply to her but I was stopped by all the voices screaming in my head again. I twitched my head to the left because of the shock of the voices.

_Geez guys I can hear you! Quit screaming._ I replied to them.

_Dammit Sarah! Don't you ever do that to me again! You hear me?!_ Jacob's voice was upset, worried and relieved all at the same time.

_Sorry_ I replied sheepishly.

I heard him sigh. _It's alright. I'm just glad you're alive. What happened? Where are you? Are you ok? What got you? Is it still there? _He asked.

_I got caught in a fox trap; I haven't got the faintest idea where I'm at. I'm fine my leg is hurting really bad though. This little old __Quileute woman got me, but she freed me from the trap, and bandaged my paw, and yes she's still here. I think I'm in her house. Her names Wendy and that's all I know. _I replied.

_Wendy?_ Jacob asked.

_Yeah do you know her? _I asked him.

_Yes actually I do. Geez how did she get you over there so fast? _Jacob asked.

_Get me where so fast? _I asked.

_Back to La push. She lives at the northern part of our res. She's the oldest member in our council. She has trouble getting around so she rarely leaves her home. Wonder why she was out tonight?_ Jacob asked.

_I have no idea, but I'm glad she was._ I said.

_Yeah me too. Don't worry Sarah I'm now my way to come get you. You're in safe hands with Wendy._ Jacob reassured me.

_Yeah I can tell. _I replied.

"Having a pleasant conversation with a friend?" Wendy asked. I looked up at her and tilted my head at her. She just laughed and nodded her head. Well she was the eldest of the council, so I'm sure she knew everything about the werewolves. There was a howl in the distance. We both looked up at the door. Wendy looked down at me.

"I believe your ride is here." She said using her cane to pick herself up from the bed. She bent over and gently picked me up. She limped me all the way to the front door. Slowly she opened the door. Jacob sat there, in his wolf form, waiting patiently. Wendy took her shawl off and draped it over Jacob. The lump under her shawl grew. Jacob pulled the shawl off of his head and wrapped it around his waist.

"I believe this belongs to you." She said looking down at me.

"Thank you. Mrs. Aki." Jacob said reaching out for me.

"You better take good care of her. She's a very special fox." Wendy said.

"I know ma'am. I'll keep a closer eye on her." Jacob said turning around. "Wait Jacob. I've got something for your friend." Wendy said. Jacob turned around and walked back towards Wendy's front door. Wendy limped into her house. We heard her rummaging through what sounded like glass clinking against each other. She came back out with a small satchel that was hanging on the end of a leather necklace.

"Hope this helps you." She said placing the necklace around my neck. Before she took her hand away from me I licked it gently. "Thank you, Wendy." Jacob said before turning round in the direction of our home. He gently stroked the satchel around my neck.

"Wonder what's in here?" Jacob asked.


	10. Chapter 10 Hospital

After the trapping incident Jacob rarely let me leave his sight. The only time I actually had to myself is when we were at home and all the doors were closed. It drove me nuts being cooped up in his house. Occasionally Billy would let me run around in the yard when Jacob was taking a shower or something. He'd hurry me back in when Jacob was finished so neither of us would get in trouble.

Surprising it only took half a day for my wound to heal. Jacob had to properly inspect it, have Billy inspect it, and then inspect it again himself just to be on the safe side. He kept fussing about it. I would reassure him that I was fine. Although I would leave out the fact that it would hurt every once in awhile.

"Wonder what this has to do with you?" Jacob asked holding up the small bear claw. It was what we found in the satchel. Billy said it was from a black bear. The claw was fashioned into a necklace. On one side Wendy's name was carved into it. I didn't recognize it.

"Why don't you go ask Wendy son? Maybe she could enlighten you on the claw." Billy suggested. Jacob slapped his palm to his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?" Jacob asked. He placed the claw around my neck, picked me up and walked me to his garage. The passenger side window was rolled down so he set me down in the seat. I watched him walk around the front of the car over to the driver's side. "Ready, Sarah?" He asked me getting into the driver's seat and turning on the car. I responded by sticking my head out the window. He laughed and back up the car.

***

Jacob nervously tapped his fingers into the steering wheel. He breathing was kind of becoming erratic. I could see him fidgeting out of the corner of my eye. I just figured he was just anxious to get to Wendy's and asked her about the claw she gave me. I stopped paying attention to him after that. Truthfully I was more interested in what was going on outside. All the smells and sounds were interesting to me. For once it was sunny today. The sun was directly above us as we drove.

"Sarah." Jacob said, but I didn't hear him.

"Sarah." He repeated. I didn't hear him that time either.

"Sarah!" He yelled this time.

I looked at him a little bewildered. He shook his head at me. "Geez you're easily amused, or deaf." I shamefully lowered my head. He took in a deep breath and exhaled out. This time I paid a little more attention to his body language. What I thought was eagerness was actually nervousness.

"Listen Sarah there's something I need to tell you. The night you were trapped. I--" He was cut off by the siren of an ambulance blaring right past us. "Their heading in the direction of Wendy's house. I could feel Jacob's rabbit accelerate, so I sat down into the seat.

"Sarah stay down I'm going to find out what happened." Jacob said getting out of the car. I jumped onto the floor of the car, and quietly waited for Jacob to come back. I wait for a good fifteen minutes before Jacob practically jumped in the car. "Stay down Sarah we're going to the hospital. Wendy just had a heart attack."

** *

"Sarah, Stay inside the car. I mean it. Don't leave the car." Jacob warned. He reached over and rolled up my window. I whimpered lightly. "I mean it Sarah _Don't_ leave the car." He said closing the driver door. I poked my head up just a little so I could watch Jacob run into the hospital. Through the windows of the hospital I could see Wendy being rushed into a room at the end of the hall the nurse and doctor were running down. I could also see Jacob being stopped by one of the nurses. He pleading with the nurse to let him through but she denied him. He was forced to sit, impatiently, in the waiting room.

I was waiting in the car for forty minutes. I was bored out of my mind. Finally after all that waiting I saw the nurses roll Wendy out of the room, over to another room on the other side of the hospital. Jacob saw them roll her too. He stood up and went to go follow her, but the nurse stopped him again. I could tell he was starting to get frustrated, by how tense he looked. The nurse pointed for him to go sit back down in the waiting room.

One of the nurses who helped roll Wendy into her room opened the window to Wendy's room. I jumped into the backseat of his car. I was in that car so often I knew every nook and cranny of it. I knew if you pushed on the back window just right it would opened just enough for me to get through.

I jumped onto the asphalt below me. I quickly hide under his car so no one could see me. I peered from behind the tire. I checked the waiting room to see if Jacob was looking this way. His head was resting on the back of the chair. He was staring up at the ceiling. I took this opportunity and ran as fast as I could over to the open window. I waited for all the voices to stop before I would look into the window.

The room was your average hospital room. White walls and funny looking machines. Some of them were hooked up to Wendy. She had the whole room to herself. Her eyes were closed, she looked peaceful. I could see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed slowly. I quickly jumped into the room. I slunk my way along her bed and jumped onto it. I sat myself between her feet. She slowly started to open her eyes. She smiled seeing me there.

"Hello dear friend." Her voice was weak, but it was still soothing.

"Are you enjoying my gift?" Wendy asked.

I looked down at the bear claw around my neck. She laughed at me, and shook her head.

"Not that one…" Her voice was getting quieter with every word. "I'm glad I got to see you again before I…" She was quiet again. I could see tears rolling down her cheeks. "You were the only friend I had…" she said. _She must be delusional._ I thought. "I want you to know who you are…" Now that caught my attention. I crawled closer to her. "You… You were… my childhood friend we played in the forest all the time. You even saved me." She said reaching for the claw.

I wanted her to tell me more. I was leaning over her; I sat next to her shoulder wanting to know more about me. I couldn't believe this lady knew me, and I didn't even recognize her. "…Enjoy my gift… Be happy with Jacob… He cares for you… My dear…Sc…" She fell silent. Her chest was no longer moving. Just I was about to nudge her, the door opened.

The nurse and I just stared at each other. She was the first to scream. I launched myself at the window. I landed on the pavement outside, and just started running. Not for Jacob's car though. Didn't want to get Jacob in trouble. I could hear everyone screaming behind me. I heard the screeching tires of a car behind me as well.

I ran into the woods keeping close to the road. I could tell those were Jacob's tires screeching. A minute or two later, I could see Jacob's car speeding along the road beside me. I jumped out of the woods and into the road. It wasn't Jacob's car. I watched it drive off. _Where'd he go?_ I thought. Just then I heard honking behind me.

I had just turned around, and all I saw were a pair of headlights, and then darkness.

_Why do I always end up in darkness_? I thought before completely blacking out.


	11. Chapter 11 No reply

When I woke up I was lying in a small metal box. I pressed my forehead against the small metal bars trying to see where I was at. There were more little boxes like the one I was in, right across the way from me. I saw sleeping cats, small dogs even a raccoon in the boxes. I was surprised that we were put in the same room. I tried to look over to the sides of the room. I was able to the edges of the door. That's when I saw it, on the bottom row in the corner curled up against the metal bars was a small ball of fur almost identical to mine. It was a more of a darker brownish tint though.

I let out soft vibrating cry. The little fox moved, it picked its head up a little. I let out the same cry. The fox turned its head around looking at the floor. One more cry should do it, and it did. The little fox looked up at me. Its right ear was missing. Its right eye was clouded with cataracts.

"What do you want?" It snorted at me. It licked its lips letting me know it didn't want to be bothered.

"I just wanted to know where I was at." I snorted back at it.

"You're in the animal shelter." It said curling back up into a ball.

The door swung open on the right of me. A girl with sandy blonde hair, in her late twenties or so walked by. She was carrying a small kitten, feeding it with a small baby bottle. She glanced over at my metal cage. She stopped when she saw that I was staring at her. She smiled at me. "Well look who's up? Who are one special case. Hit be a car and not a single injury. You should be out of here by tonight. The vet just has to take one more look at you and then we'll send you off to the Game Farm." She said nodding at me.

_Where's that?_ I wondered. _I'll have to ask Jacob._

I felt so ashamed of myself. I had completely disobeyed Jacob after he specifically told not to leave the car. I wondered why he wasn't screaming in my head asking where I was at. I was almost afraid to call his name, but I knew I had to. I was getting ready to, when the same lady came into the room. She no longer held the kitten. She fiddled with the latch of my cage. She opened the door, and slowly reached into my cage, and gently picked me up. She was a brave human to reach into the cage of a wild animal and pick it up. Luckily for her I knew better.

The lady walked me into a room that looked like Wendy's hospital room. Except instead of having a nice comfy bed there was a large hard metal table. The lady set me on the metal table; it felt cold under my paws. I stood there looking at the floor pretending I was interested in something else.

A man in a dark blue outfit walked through the same we came into. He smiled politely at the woman. "Hello Erica. Is this the amazing fox?" The man asked. "It sure is." She said with a smiled. The man walked over me and put his hands on my chest. He started poking and gently pinched me. He shined a very bright small flashlight in my eye.

"I've never seen anything like it. She was hit by a Volvo and not a single scratch on her." The man said. "I know its odd isn't it?" Erica asked. "Well, she's alright. It's ok to send her to the game farm." The man name said. Erica nodded and picked me up. She walked me over through the door. We passed the through the room where I was kept, and into the front lobby. She stopped in front of a large circular desk. A rather large man was sitting behind the desk. His bright red hair was the first thing I noticed.

"Robert. Think you're up for a drive to the game farm?" Erica asked.

Robert looked up from his paper work. His green eyes were brighter than his hair. He neatly set his paper work down, and looked over at me. "The fox is well enough to go there?" He asked. He raised his eyebrow at me then at Erica. Erica nodded rapidly. Robert shrugged and got up from his chair. He reached out for me. Erica gingerly gave me to him. Robert was gentle with me, he held me like he was holding an infant.

Robert set me in the back seat of his truck. There was a fence between the front seat and the back said. I rested my forepaws on the sill of the window. "Better get comfortable. We've a two hour drive to Sequim." Robert said.

_Sequim?_ I wondered. I hadn't the faintest idea where that was. _Jacob?_ I called to him. No answer. _Jacob? _I called a little louder this time, but nothing. _Jacob can you hear me?_ I asked him. I heard nothing but my own thoughts. _Was he that mad at me?_ I asked myself. _Jacob, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disobey you. I just took the opportunity to talk to Wendy. Jacob I found out new things. Jacob please answer me. _I pleaded to him._ I'm so sorry._ I sobbed.

There was no reply nothing just silence. I absolutely hated it. I had gotten used to the constant chatter of Jacob that I felt empty without it. I was so lonely, even with Robert talking to me in the front seat. I hadn't paid attention to what he was saying. In all honesty I didn't care. I didn't care about where I was going. All I knew is that it was away from Jacob.

I attempted many times to communicate with Jacob, each one failing. After awhile I no longer made sense. I was crying my words were muffled by my sobs. My heart was breaking, why was my mate ignoring me? I sat on the back seat curled into a tiny ball.

***

I must have cried myself to sleep. I was startled when Robert had opened the door. I jumped up getting ready to attack. I stopped when I saw Robert standing in front of me. He smirked and reached out for me. I didn't want to be touched right now, so I jumped to the floor of his truck, and ran past him. I landed on the slightly wet grass. I took one last look at him; we met each other's gaze.

I quickly took off running as far away from him as possible. I didn't know where I was, nothing looked or smelt familiar. I stopped running as soon as I was hidden in some odd smelling bushes. _Jacob please! I'm sorry. I'll never leave your side ever again! I promise!_ I screamed. But again no answer. I laid down. It was starting to get cloudy. I heard the thunder rolled across the sky. I felt tiny water drops soak into my fur. I looked up and watched the rain fall down on me. I sighed and curled myself up again, depressed and lonely.

My mate must have forgotten about me. Painfully, I howled for Jacob. It was more like a shriek. Foxes aren't blessed with the gift of howling but it was how we called for mates. I tried several times to call for him, but he didn't howl back. I finally gave up. I laid in the bush that would now be my home till I died, when ever that would be. I was kind of hoping soon. I could bear to live another minute without him.


	12. Chapter 12 the game farm

I had been on the game farm for about a week now. Humans would come and go, not even noticing me. I only came out of the bush when I needed to, mostly when a human would come by with food. They were amazed that I came so close to them to eat the food. I realized I wasn't being cautious enough for a wild animal. So I started acting like I was. I would creep up to them on my belly. The human would drop the food. I'd grab it and run back to my bush. A little girl followed me back to the bush.

"Lacy! Get away from the bush!" The voice of a woman yelled. "But mommy it's all by itself." The little girl said being yanked away. I poked my head out to watch the woman grab the little girl by the wrist and pull her away from my bush. That's when I smelt it. The scent was drifting on the downwind, the familiar scent of wolves.

I ran so fast out of that bush I almost tripped on my own paws. The scent was slightly different than the ones of my pack, but I bet they can still communicate with Jacob. I ran to the far end of the reserve.

The wolves were in a cage in a large faded blue building. There were two of them. One male one female. The male was a grayish color with white undertones, while the female was pure white except for her front left paw, it was the only spot of black on her.

Talking to them was going to be hard. One, I had to wait for the park to close so no one would see me, and two, an actually wolves' language is really crude. It's similar to my own but it's like speaking a different language that I have yet fully master.

It was almost six o'clock. I could see the humans who worked at the farm go around feeding the animals. I licked my lips as the humans feed the wolves large chunks of meat. The only thing I had eaten for the past week was bread. Not exactly a foxes normal diet. If I wanted to have some meat, I'd have to be swift, and cunning. I hoped I could remember how to be those. I tried to calculate all the time I've been with Jacob. I wasn't exactly sure if I was right but I believe I've been with him for almost two or three weeks. Two or three weeks I've been dependant on Jacob. I felt my heart sank when I thought about my mate.

I realized the humans were almost done with feeding the wolves. If I wanted some meat I had to get some now. I slunk myself along the side of the side. I was moving up from behind the human. I came in front of the cage next to the wolves, I had to stop in front of it so I could start creeping up behind the human. I heard a very angry growl in the cage next to me. I turned to see what was growling. My eyes went wide.

A large mountain lion was hissing at me. It ran up to the cage and swiped its big paw at me. I jumped out of it paw's way. Its whole body clunked into the cage bars. This got the attention of the human. The human turned around and saw me standing stiff and scared. "What are you doing out of your cage?" The human asked. It was a man. His white hair poked out from under his hat. He went to go reach out for me. His joints moved stiffly. A chunk of meat in his pouch fell out, and landed on the ground.

I ran for the chunk of meat turned quickly on the pads of my paws and ran as fast as I could away from the human. I didn't bother looking back; it would only slow me down. I hide myself far enough so the human wouldn't come after me but so I could still see the wolves. My stomach was growling loudly. I wanted to eat the chunk of meat so badly, but I needed it for another reason.

I really didn't have to wait long for the human to leave. The wolves were the last thing he fed. As soon as it was dark enough for me to move without being noticed, I made me way towards the wolves. This time I didn't bother sneaking alongside the building I didn't want to be the lion's plaything. I stood in front of the wolf cage with the chunk of meat in my mouth. The wolves were still up. They were both looking at me. I squeezed myself through the bars. The bars were small enough for me to fit through, but not them.

I quickly dropped the chunk of meat in front of the one in front who'd showed the most dominance. It was the female. I crouched myself as low as I possibly could to her. I then flipped over on my back exposing my underside to her. She sniffed at me gingerly, and took the meat. She ate most of it, shared it with the male, and then gave me a tiny chunk of it. I was now the omega of this pack.

***

From what I could understand the female went by the name Naira, and the male was Inaki. They were both show animals from and old TV show on the Disney show or something. During the day I hide under the hay. So no one would see me. At night I would come out to eat the tiny bits of meat they saved for me.

Every night Naira and Inaki would howl to Jacob and his pack, for me. But every night there was no reply. In exchange for this I would leave frequently and bring them more food from the rooms where the humans kept the food. It was never easy, but I was never caught.

One night however Inaki received a howl for a wolf who said they were from La push, I think. Inaki's rough language was not easy to understand. Inaki explained my situation the wolf from La push. Inaki said that the wolf said that it knows me or it doesn't. I couldn't tell really what Inaki was saying. That's all the information Inaki gave to me.

I was so confused and frustrated, but I did thank Inaki for getting through to the wolf. The only thing we could do was try again tomorrow night. I hid under my haystack, closed my eyes and waited for the morning to come.

"Geez, those poor wolves have no room to roam around." I heard a familiar voice say.

"You think these are the same wolves who called us last night." I heard another voice whisper.

"They're the only wolves here. So they must be. I'm just wondering where Sarah is." The first familiar voice said. I recognized the voice immediately. I popped my head out of my haystack, and looked out.

"Sarah!" Jacob said running up to the bars. He crouched down and gripped tightly onto the bars. I ran up to him, licking his knuckles happily. "Why didn't you answer me Sarah? I've been calling you nonstop, and I told you not to leave the car!" He raised his voice.

"Dude you have to settle down. People are starting to stare. They're going to think you're crazy and kick us out. Then we'll never get her out." Quil whispered to Jacob. Jacob nodded and backed away from my cage. "How did you get in there in the first place Sarah?" Quil asked me. I looked around to see if anyone was looking. I gently squeezed my way through the bars again. Jacob smirked at my cleverness.

"Quick Sarah while no one's looking run to my car." Jacob pointed over to it. Before I left I turned around and thanked the two wolves for all their help. They both nodded at me. I turned around again and ran for Jacob's car. I was amazed no one noticed the small fox run under the car. I watched as Jacob and Quil walked over to the car as well. When Quil opened his door I quickly jumped in and hid on the floor in the back seat. The two of them got in, and Jacob started the car.

Jacob told me to lay low until he said it was ok. I did exactly what I was told. I didn't want to disobey him ever again. I didn't want to be apart from him. We were driving for a while until Jacob said it was ok for me to come out. The second he said it I jumped into his lap and started licking his face. I was too happy too care if anyone saw me.

"Sarah you have to stop I'm driving." He chuckle. I didn't stop though. "Sarah I mean it Stop! I'm still upset at you. When we get home we're going to have a serious talk." He said in a stern tone. I stopped automatically and lowered myself on his lap. I curled up pressing my back into his hard muscular stomach. He gently stroked the fur on my lower back. He was upset at me but I could tell he was happy to see me alive.


	13. Chapter 13 Sarah Scarlett Black

Jacob was carrying me into his house. We walked through the front door. Billy greeted us in the living room. His face was warm and bright. He wheeled over to us. "Sarah!" He said. His voice was happy and relieved. I leaped out of Jacob's arms and into Billy's lap. I nuzzled my face into his chest. "I'm glad you're alive, Sarah. I'm also happy you're with us again." Billy said. I licked his cheek agreeing with him.

"Kay Dad, Sarah and I need to talk." Jacob said picking me up from his dad's lap.

"Ok son. Go easy on her though." Billy said. "I will." Jacob said walking towards his room. He closed the door behind and set me on his bed. I sat there and hung my head in shame. I had disobeyed my mate and now I was going to get the repercussions of it. I closed my eyes waiting for my punishment, but it never came.

Instead I was squeezed tightly by Jacob's arms. He pressed his face into my fur. I could feel his tears starting to wet my fur. _Well that was a bit unexpected._ I said. I licked the top of Jacob's head trying to comfort him. He looked up at me. His eyes were filling with tears. I licked the salty tears off of his cheek.

"Sarah, I thought I lost you again. Why'd you run off?" He asked. He let go off me and started to change into his wolf form. When he was finished I answered him. _I'm sorry Jacob. I saw Wendy's window open, and since they weren't letting you go see her. I decided that I would. You won't believe what I found out! I…_ I trailed off. Jacob wasn't saying anything to me. He was just silent. I tilted my head at him, and he didn't the same thing. He quickly changed back into his human form.

"Sarah, why aren't you answering me?" Jacob asked.

_But I am. You're just not saying anything back to me. _I replied.

Jacob changed back into his wolf form again. He walked a bit closer to me, and I scooted to the edge of the bed. _Let's try this again._ I started. _So is turns out Wendy knew me when she was a young girl. So we now know that I'm pretty old, like about eighty years old or so. She almost said my name but… Jacob why are you silent again. Why aren't you talking to me?_ I asked hitting my paw on his bed. Jacob changed back into his human form.

"Dammit Sarah! Are you deaf? I keep talking to you but you won't answer!" Jacob said. Clearly the frustration overwhelmed that sentence. _I'm not deaf! You're the one who's being the mute here!_ I said yipping at the end.

Jacob stood up and walked over to his closet. He put on a pair of very baggy black shorts and walked out of his room. I followed close behind him. "Dad something's wrong with Sarah." Jacob said walking into the living room. "What do you mean?" Billy asked. "I keep talking to her telepathically but she's not answering me. She's just quiet." Jacob explained.

_What are you talking about? I'm explaining everything to you. You're the one who's being silent. I've got great news and you're just sitting there staring at me! _I screamed. I jumped in front of Jacob and growled lightly. Both Billy and Jacob looked at me.

"I'm pretty sure she's talking to you now." Billy said still looking at me. Jacob was now a wolf again. The baggy shorts stretched around his waist. _Can you hear me now?_ I asked. Jacob was still silent, but the way he was standing looked like he was trying to talk to me. "Anything son?" Billy asked. Seconds later Jacob was a human again. "Nothing. I'm screaming at her and she won't answer." Jacob said. _I'm not answering because you're not saying anything._ I said. "I wonder if anything happened to her. Like maybe she hit her head really hard and it knock the telepathic speak out of her." Billy said.

_The car._ I said. _Maybe Billy was onto something. The vet said I wasn't damaged physically but maybe I was damaged mentally._ I thought to myself. _I have to get that back. _I said. I looked back at the wall behind Jacob. _Maybe a nice hard hit to the head will bring back my communication with Jacob._ I thought. I ran as fast as I could into the wall hitting my head against it. _Ow that hurt._ I said shaking my head.

"Geez Sarah! What the hell are you doing?" Jacob asked me.

"I think she's trying to get the speak back." Billy said trying to hold back the laughs. I flipped backwards. I was still a little disoriented from the hit to my head so I didn't land gracefully on my feet. I actually plopped rather hard on the ground. Jacob shook his head and changed for me. _Anything?_ I asked. Jacob was still silent. I growled lightly in my throat. I stood up and ran for the wall again. Before I could hit the wall however Jacob blocked me using his whole body, from the wall. I crashed into his side which was actually harder than the wall. I started to feel dizzy, but I maintained my balance.

Jacob stood up, and changed to his human form. "Ok I know you want the speak back but, let's not try to give you brain damage. There's got to be another way." Jacob said picking me up. "I'm gonna have to talk to Sam about this. I don't know if he can help but it wouldn't hurt to ask." Jacob said.

"Oh Jake before you go you might want to tell Sarah about Wendy's will." Billy said.

"Oh right! Sarah you'll never believe who Wendy gave everything to." Jacob said. He voice was rushed and excited. I tilted my head at him waiting for him to finish. "She gave everything to a fox named Scarlett. Does that name sound familiar?" Jacob asked. I tilted my head the other way at him.

It didn't sound in the least bit familiar to me. It did however, have the same two first letters the name Wendy was about to call me. Jacob had been staring at me while I was thinking. It was hard to communicate with him when we couldn't talk, but I had to let him know that there was a connection between that name and me. So slowly I nodded my head. Jacob's grin got big and bright. He threw me up in the air happily. "So do you remember anything from that name? Like what you look like?" He asked. I shook my head no. His grin disappeared. "Well at least the name sounds familiar to you. It's something." He said. "So which name do you prefer?" Billy asked. "Sarah…" He said sticking out his left hand. "…or Scarlett?" He asked sticking out his right hand. Jacob set me down and I walked over to Billy.

Billy bent over, and he lowered his hands down to me. I gently put my paw into his left hand. Billy smiled and looked up at Jacob; I turned around to look at him as well. Jacob's smile was just as bright as before.

"Alright then. We'll call you Sarah Scarlett Black." Billy said scratching the fur on top of my head.

"I like the sound of it. What do you think Sarah?" Jacob asked me.

_I absolutely adore it!_ I said. I yipped happily letting them know I approved of it.


	14. Chapter 14 The diary

This time around I had no problem not leaving Jacob's sight. Where ever he went, I was. Where ever I was he went. I would sleep in the sink when he took a shower; every time he sat down I was in his lap: Every place he went I was right on his heels. Jacob didn't seem to mind he actually preferred me by his side.

Jacob, Billy and I were driving up to Wendy's property, to listen to Wendy's last will and testament. Turns out Wendy, made out her will when she was fifty about the time I lost my memory. Jacob told me that with Wendy left something else that only I could see.

I sat in Jacob's lap with my head out the driver's window. Billy sat in the passenger seat. I would walk back and forth between Jacob and Billy. It depended on which window had the most interesting smell. When we drove up to Wendy's property, Sue Clearwater, Jacob pointed out to me, was standing on Wendy's front door step.

Sue waved to us as we all exited the car. She stood there on the door step when we walked up to her. Sue's eyes were directly on me. She smiled at me sincerely, and bent over. "You must be Scarlett." She said looking at me. "Sarah." Jacob corrected her. "Oh right." Sue said a light tint of red was viable on her cheeks. "Well come on in. Been kind of anxious to see what's in the envelope." Sue said.

We were all packed tightly into Wendy's living room. The La Push pack, Sue Clearwater, The woman who screamed at me the day I slept in their garage, I found out her name was Emily Uley she was married to Sam, and an elderly brittle old man who was Quil's grandfather were all crammed in there.

Sue handed me the sealed envelope. I gently grabbed it between my teeth and set it in Jacob's lap. I placed my paw on it. I looked up at him giving him a pleading look. He smiled and nodded at me. "Can't read?" Quil joked. I growled lightly at him. "Sorry." He said quickly.

Everyone watched Jacob as he tore the envelope open. Slowly he pulled out small old leather book. It was tied up with a faded red ribbon. Jacob untied the ribbon and opened the book. The book opened up to a page fair close to the end of it. A small wrinkled black and white photo held its place. Jacob lifted up the photo. In the photo was a young girl about the age of seven or so. She was kneeled down next to a very familiar fox. It only took me a few seconds to realize it was me. Jacob flipped the photo around. On the back it read: _Wendy and Scarlett. 1936_

"What does the book say Jake?" Billy asked.

Jacob looked down at the book. His brow furrowed a bit, but he quickly smiled realizing what he was looking at. He stroked the fur on my head lovingly before answering his dad.

"It's a diary." Jacob said.

"Well read it son." Billy said.

_November 14, 1936_

_Dear Diary _

_I saw a fox today; she was the reddest fox I've ever seen. Mom says that the fox is a relative to the wolf so we don't hunt them either. This one was really nice. It didn't run away from me at all. I think it was too hungry to run away so I tossed a little bit of my sandwich. It gobbled it down so fast!_

_November 15, 1936_

_Dear Diary_

_Something's happening to me. I'm aching all over. I can't seem to move without anything hurting. Everything feels cold now not even our fireplace feels warms. I told dad he told me to wait a few days, if I still felt the same way then he'd tell me what's going on. Oh I saw the fox again this time it came up to our house. It brought me a dead rabbit. I guess it was a present or something. Who knows?_

_November 19, 1936_

_Dear Diary_

_I'm a werewolf! I don't want to be one! Dad says I'm the first female to be one. He said that we'd keep it quiet. Just between him, mom, and me. He said he doesn't know how the others would take it if they knew I was one. So it's our little secret. It's not as though I have any friends I can tell it to though. The only friend I seem to have is the little fox that come by. It let me pet it while it ate some food I brought out for it. I think it's starting to like me._

_December 2, 1936_

_Dear Diary_

_I'm no longer allowed to leave the house. Dad says it too dangerous for me to be seen by the others. They said they know what a were looks like, and they'd be able to spot me. So I'm stuck in my house with nothing to do. The fox still comes by every day. It'll walk into the house now. Mom even lets it come in. I found out the Fox is a girl. Mom says that I should name her. I'm not sure what I'll name her though._

_December 10, 1936_

_Dear _

_I'm going crazy cooped up in this house! Dad's starting to not even let me see daylight anymore. While dad's gone at work though mom opens up my curtains for me. It's to see the sun again. To keep me from going completely insane dad bought my Gone with the Wind. I know what I'm going to name the fox. I'm going to name her Scarlett. After Scarlett O'Hara. It fits perfectly. Because she's scarlet red. Mom let's her sleep in the same bed as me at night. Scarlett sleeps at the foot of my bed._

_December 20, 1936 _

_Dear Diary_

_I snuck out with Scarlett. She showed me where she lives. She also introduce me to her family it's kind of small like mine. She's got a mom and a dad and a younger sister too! On our way back home we came across a giant Black Bear! I was about to phase into a wolf but Scarlett protected me from the bear. It was about to attack me and Scarlett ran up behind it and jumped on its back and started biting it. I think she only irritated it. It rolled over on top of her. I got so scared, but there was nothing I could do. I could hear her painful yips under it. It stopped tolling on her. With a bad leg she ran to me. I picked her up and started running for our lives. The bear must have gotten bored because it stopped running after us. _

_Scarlett was badly hurt. All the weight of that bear crushed her insides. The only way I could save her is by giving my gift. I was able to heal quickly so I gave it to her. I didn't know how I did it but I managed to give Scarlett everything. She was faster than the other foxes; she constantly kept me warm at night. My body temperature finally cooled down. She could also turn into a human. She is so pretty. She has ~~~~~_

"I can't read the rest." Jacob sighed. He tried to make out Wendy's writing but it was too scribbled to make it out. "Does any of that sound familiar Sarah?" Jacob asked. I shook my head. Nothing sounded familiar to me. I was hearing it for the first time just like they were.


	15. Chapter 15 Bells

Jacob had all of our things moved into our new home, well Jacob's things. I didn't own a single thing. Jacob decided to use his bed instead of Wendy's. He said he felt weird sleeping in her bed. I couldn't blame him. I don't think I could sleep in recently deceased woman's bed. Wendy didn't have a car so there was no need for a garage, this kind of upset Jacob. Jacob talked about building a garage where he could work on his car, but only after we figure out what I looked like.

Jacob combed through the diary every day. The only thing he seemed to find on me was those couple of entries. He noticed there were a few pages torn out of the diary, the last three actually. We did find out that she knew Jacob's Great grandfather. She didn't get to witness the treaty but she did hear about it from her father.

Once again Jacob was trying to get more clues out of the diary. He was sitting at the desk while I was lying on the bed. Jacob finally closed the book. I don't think he was giving up just stopping for now. There was a knock at the door. Jacob got up quickly and opened it.

Charlie was standing at the door. "Charlie? What are you doing here?" Jacob asked very confused. "You asked us to post pone the dinner last weekend to this weekend. Well it's this week end. Come on your dad's in the car." Charlie said pointing behind him. Jacob didn't have to move to even look behind Charlie. Jacob waved his hand to his dad.

"Charlie I'd really like to but…" Jacob trailed off. He stepped aside to show Charlie to me. "Bella is the only one who's going to be at dinner tonight. Edward and Renesmee are out doing who knows what tonight." He said. I told tell Jacob was a little bit uneasy about it. I jumped off the bed and walked passed Jacob and Charlie. I started walking towards the car. Billy opened the door for me and I hoped in. I looked back at the two waiting for them to come. I yipped impatiently.

Jacob walked back into house. When he returned he was wearing a black button up shirt, and pair of almost new jeans and a pair of faded brown shoes. It was the most clothes I've ever seen him wear.

***

Whoever this woman was she was beautiful. Her long dark chocolate trailed down to her shoulders. Her bright golden eyes looked at me almost hungrily, but amazingly there was a touch of warmth to them. Her face was statuesque, perfect. I felt plain, even during the winter season when my coat was its prettiest, I felt plain compared to her. But not once did Jacob look at her the way he often looked at me.

"So Jacob is this her?" She asked. Her voice was like a melody, Soft and whimsical. She sat me in her lap, stroking the fur on the top of my head lightly. Jacob silently nodded to her. Jacob didn't seem to talk much. He tried his best to eat but something seemed to bug him.

I could feel the tension Billy had with this woman in the room with him. I didn't understand why though. "And she has no idea who she is?" The woman asked. She moved her hands to my back. She stopped petting my back after she noticed I was getting tense. She started patting my head again. "Nope, not a single clue. We think some hunters got to her or something." Jacob said quickly.

Billy and Jacob were mostly quiet during the dinner. The only one who seemed to chatter was the woman, even she didn't say much. "So Bells how are Edward and Renesmee?" Charlie asked trying to break the silence. I watched Bells' eyes dart from Charlie to Jacob. There was that name again, Renesmee. The last time Charlie said it every muscle in Jacob body was tense. This time however Jacob was relaxed. He seemed uninterested in Bells' talk about this Renesmee.

Jacob's complete attention was on me, and the way Bells was holding me. "Oh their fine. Edward is meeting Benjamin today. I already met him a couple of days ago. He seems nice." Bells explained. "Who's Benjamin?" Charlie asked. "He's…." Bells trailed off. She looked over at Jacob. He still wasn't paying attention to the conversation. "He's Renesmee's new… mate." She practically whispered the last word. Billy was now looking at Jacob, but Jacob was calm.

I wasn't sure why everyone was so worried about Jacob and Renesmee's new mate. What did it have to do with him? Then I recalled the first thing I heard Quil say was. "Renesmee rejected you…" Now I under stood why everyone was staring at Jacob. They were afraid this news was going to upset him. It didn't however. I could feel my face getting red. I knew why he wasn't upset on hearing this. It was because of me. He had a new mate in his life. He wasn't concerned about anything else.

***

Jacob was lying on the bed while I was slowly staring to fall asleep on his lap. I could hear the pages of the diary turn. He would wake me up every once in awhile with his long frustrated groans. "Why can't things be easy for us? I wish you could remember Sarah. I wish you could remember you." He groaned resting his head on his pillow. I crawled on my belly up his strong muscular chest. My ears dropped down, I rested my head on his chest and looked at him apologetically.

"It's not your fault Sarah. I'm just a little anxious that's all." He said. I tilted my head at him. "I mean I'm anxious to see what you look like. Even if you not what expect though that doesn't mean I won't love you.

_Love? Did he just say love? I mean I knew he cared for me but love? He doesn't even know what I look like… That's love._ I thought to myself.

He scooped me up with his big hands and held me close to him. I felt his heart pounding softly against me. I nuzzled myself close to him. We both fell asleep like that. It was incredibly comfortable.

When I woke up Jacob was gone from under me. I opened my heavy eyes and looked around the room. Jacob wasn't here. I could hear him working outside though. I sat up and stretched out every muscle till my body was satisfied, but it wasn't. I felt that same unfulfilled feeling I got every month.

_Oh No. It can't be. I mean I can't be, not now. Why? Why now?_ I asked.

I knew exactly what it was. I, unfortunately, was in heat. I could only pray Jacob wouldn't change into his wolf form. Obviously someone didn't get my prayer, because just as that thought passed in my head. Jacob pushed the, slightly open, front door open with his big wolf head.

At first he had a warm loving expression in his eyes, but that was gone in an instant when he smelt the room. His eyes hungered for me. He slowly started to creep towards me. I knew exactly what he was thinking. It was all too clear in his eyes. I had to get away from him. I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted it to be differently. I didn't want him to just want it because in heat. I wanted him to want it because he wanted me, if that makes sense.

Jacob leapt for me, his mouth open ready to grab a hold of me with his teeth. I was too petrified to move. My mate was going to attack me and then well you know have his way with me I suppose. I watched as the big wolf was coming towards me in mid air.

_No!_ I screamed. 


	16. Chapter 16 The Fox

I didn't know why I didn't move. I could have easily run out of Jacob's way and ran through the front door. I could have hid away until I was done, but I didn't. Seeing Jacob like that scared me too much. What scares me the most is that he's looking at me like I'm prey. I know the feeling of catching your prey. It was exciting to see the fear in my prey's eye. That's it, I'm only sticking insects.

Jacob jumped on the bed. He's teeth clenched down on the back of my neck. I could feel his teeth pierce through my skin. His hold got tighter as I tried pathetically to get away. I yipped painfully, but he wouldn't let go. His mouth started to water, it started dripping on me. Jacob positioned himself behind me. His hold was still just as tight.

_Jacob please no! Not like this!_ I screamed to him.

…_an't….elp…it... your…ine._ A voice in my head spoke. It was muffled and it broke off in pieces, but it was familiar.

_Jacob?_ I asked.

…_arah? …ou…an…hear me?_ The voice asked. Jacob grip loosened on me.

_Yes Jacob I can._ I replied.

Jacob let go of the back of my neck. He sat there looking at me apologetically. His whole body stiffened, when I turned around to face him. He jumped off the bed and pushed himself into the corner of the room.

_Please Sarah don't move too much. I can smell you and it's hard to restrain myself. _Jacob said.

_Why don't you change back into a human?_ I asked.

_Don't you think I've been trying? For some reason my wolf instincts won't let me. My mind is set on one thing. It won't let me change back until its wants are satisfied._ Jacob explained.

I had to get away from Jacob. I had to get my scent away from him so he could think clearly again. It wasn't going to be easy. I didn't know how much restrained Jacob had on himself, but I had to risk it.

_Jacob I need to get away from you. You need to think clearly. At least long enough for you to change back into a human._ I explained holding perfectly still as I spoke.

Jacob nodded slowly he braced himself as he shoved himself further into the corner.

_Go ahead Sarah. I'll try my best to hold myself off._ Jacob said.

Slowly I moved to the side of the bed, and jumped off. I watched Jacob carefully. I placed my tail between my legs hoping it would suppress the scent. Jacob was starting the shake now. I heard a light growl in his throat. I backed up towards the door, being careful not to make any sudden movements. I was just in the door way, when I gust of wind blow in, sending my scent all over the room. Jacob's growling was louder now. His whole body was shaking even more so then it was before. I could tell he was truly holding himself back now.

_RUN SARAH NOW!_ Jacob screamed.

I did exactly as I was told. I was out of the room in a flash. Everything around me seemed to blur. My tunnel vision started to kick in. It was easy for me to dodge anything that got in my path. What wasn't so easy is trying to evade Jacob until I was completely done. Which meant I had to hide me scent. Boy this won't be easy.

I decided my best option would be to confuse Jacob. Once I was far enough away from our home I rubbed myself on everything I came across trees, rocks, I even rolled around in the dirt. I was close enough to a river so after I rolled myself in the dirt, along the shore, I jumped right into the Quillayute river and swam away from La push.

After what seemed like an hour of swimming upstream I finally came to Forks. Pulling myself out of the river, I collapsed on the shore. I needed rest and I needed it badly, but first I had to find shelter.

Now why in the hell couldn't finding a shelter the first night I came here been just as easy as it had been tonight. I barely had to walk two miles to find an empty burrow. Then again if I hadn't of found a burrow I never would have slept in Sam's garage, he never would have found me, and I never would have been reunited with Jacob.

I crawled in the burrow the dry dirt collected into my fur creating mud. As soon as I was far enough in to where I felt safe, I collapsed. Within minutes I was fast asleep.

I had another dream. This one wasn't as horrifying as the last one though.

The me in my dream was different than, well me. She had a different mindset or something. It only consisted of three things; eat, sleep, and survive. My dream self was hunting near a beach. I tried catching a few field mice but all of them looked sickly and unappetizing. That's when my nose picked up something very delicious, so I followed it. I saw a young girl sitting on a piece of white drift wood. She was eating something that smelled like sweet meat.

I wanted that whole thing to myself. Maybe if I was quick enough I could steal it from her. I snuck up behind and I was about it take from her, when she turned around and saw me, I froze. She broke off a piece of whatever she had in hand and tossed it to me.

My dream shifted, this time I was walking up to a house. I saw the little girl in the window. She waved at me happily. I wanted to replay her for giving me some of her meal so I brought her some of mine, a rabbit I killed earlier.

My dream shifted once more. This time the girl was running towards me in the forest. I was happy to see her. I wanted to show her everything. I showed her my burrow, and the other foxes that lived with me. I introduced her to a particular fox that I was really affectionate towards. It was the same smaller fox that was in my dream at the creek. The smaller fox was now starting to become familiar. A single name popped into my head, Snaylor. This smaller fox must have been the younger sister Wendy talked about in her diary.

I was abruptly woken up by something running into me. It was a small rabbit. It pushed itself against me. It wasn't afraid of me, which had me worried. What was making it so afraid that it didn't mind jumping on a burrow with a predator?

Just then a hand reached into the burrow and grabbed a hold of my tail. The hand yanked me out of the hole. I was confused as I hung upside down trying to figure out who grabbed me. I finally saw who pulled me out. A beautiful woman with bronzed colored hair, it fell down a little past her shoulder blades in long soft curls. Her supple chocolate eyes gazed at me. Her smooth creamy skin seemed to shine in the moonlight. I must have been asleep the whole day.

"Oh! I reached in for a rabbit, and I got a fox!" The woman said. "Renesmee my dear. You truly are a talented hybrid. Now if you reach in again could you pull out an elk?" Another voice joked. This voice was lower than the woman.

_Renesmee?_ I thought. _No, It can't be, not her._

"Oh Benjamin stop." Renesmee said.

"Come on love, eat it and let's go. Your parents are waiting for us." The one I assumed was Benjamin said.

_Oh my God! She's gonna eat me!_ I screamed. I curled up and bit Renesmee's hand. Her hand was like biting into a stone, but I still managed to pierce through her skin. She dropped me to the ground. Gently she clutched her hand. I didn't wait to find out what else she was going to do so I ran. I could hear her running behind me.

_Jacob! Jacob help! She's gonna eat me! Renesmee's gonna eat me!_ I yelled for my mate.


	17. Chapter 17 The human

I was running frantically away from Renesmee. My mind was busy with thoughts of being caught by her I didn't focus on my surroundings. My tunnel vision never kicked in. I was running through the forest blindly.

The only thing I knew was that Renesmee was not human. She was far too fast to be average. I would turn to look around only once. All Renesmee had to do was reach out and grab me. She was that close to me, but for some reason she didn't. That pompous little bitch! She was playing with me! She was making this fun for her.

Fine if she wants to play I'll play too. I was so upset with her I was able to think clearly, well more clearly then I was when I was scared, now I was just angry. I bolted off as fast as I could go. The tunnel vision only took a few seconds to kick in.

Renesmee kept up with ease. I could hear her jump gracefully from tree to tree above me. I looked up to see her, the look of excitement on her face light it up. It was really the only thing I saw on her. I turned my head back so I could see where I was running. Unfortunately before I could do that something grabbed me.

The grip was cold and it felt like stone. It squeezed me to tightly that I heard a crack in inside me. A few seconds later a sharp throbbed pain in my chest. I let out a loud painful whine. Through squinted eyes I looked up trying to see who had their arms around me.

It wasn't Renesmee. It was a man he look as if he were in his early twenties maybe late teens. His hair was pitch black. It was sticking up in the middle of his head. It seemed to do that all along the middle of his head. It reminded me of a chicken. The golden color in his eyes was dim. They were darker than Bella's.

"Benjamin!" Renesmee yelled. "That was mine!" She whined. "I'm sorry Love. I know how you like to play with your food, but we mustn't keep your parents waiting. Here you go Love." His voice was calm and soothing. He handed me over to Renesmee. She took me from him. She wasn't as gentle as he was. She flipped me on my back, exposing my belly towards her. I tried to squirm in her hands but the sharp pain in my chest wouldn't allow it. She bare her teeth. Two sharp fangs poked out of where her canines would have been. She leaned in slowly, taking her precious time to eat me.

_JACOB! HELP!_ I screamed.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see her teeth sink into my belly.

"Renesmee no!" A familiar voice said.

I was on the ground now. I hit it so hard that I heard another crack in my chest, and then another wave of pain grew from there. I heard a quick scuffle, a growl and then a hiss. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. Benjamin was crouched down low. Jacob was in his wolf form growling loudly at him. Renesmee was on the ground looking at the two of them. She quickly got up and held Jacob back from Benjamin.

" Uncle Jacob what are you doing?!" Renesmee said still holding him back. Benjamin stopped hissing. "So this is the dog?" Benjamin asked. He was grinning smugly at Jacob. Renesmee looked back at Benjamin. She blushed lightly. "…Yes" She said lowly. "I see why you left him for me." Benjamin said. Jacob's growling got louder.

I didn't like that comment and I didn't care if I was in a lot of pain he had to pay for what he said. I stood up quickly and leapt for Benjamin. If I hadn't been in so much pain I would have been faster. Benjamin struck me down. I hit the ground again landing on my side. The pain was now completely unbearable now. I didn't even bother moving my head to look at any of them.

I heard Jacob growl and snap. Renesmee's feet were digging into the ground trying to hold Jacob down. Benjamin was chuckling at Jacob. "Benjamin knock it off." Renesmee warned. "Sorry Love." He said lowly.

"Jacob why are you doing this? It's just a fox!" Renesmee said. Her voice sounded annoyed. I heard the familiar bone snapping, and then Jacob's voice. "She's not just a fox!" He screamed angrily. "After you rejected me, I imprinted on her. She's my mate now." He said. He voiced sounded low and muffled like he was saying it through his teeth.

Benjamin snickered. "Not surprised you chose an animal for your mate." Benjamin said. I heard running, an angry scream, and then two sets of fast paced running coming from another direction. Someone had collided into someone else.

"You won't harm my son-in-law Jacob." A velvety voice said. "Out of my way Edward." Jacob growled. "Jacob what are you doing!" Bells' soft melody like voice asked. "I'm about to rip this vampires throat out!" Jacob answered his voice still full of anger.

_That word!_ I cried. I finally picked my head up not caring about the pain anymore. I had to find out what a vampire was. I looked up at the group off to my right side. Renesmee was on her knees almost crying. Bells was kneeling next to her comforting her. Benjamin had his arms crossed. He looked smugly at Jacob, who was slightly growling at his point.

Then I saw him, the man who held Jacob back. His messy bronze colored hair, the slight annoyance in his bright golden eyes, his boyish looks. They were all too familiar to me. I've seen this man before.

All these images started flooding into my head. Wendy, The bear we ran from, my family, my home, my little sister, and Edward. A memory quickly flashed before my eyes.

I was pushing myself into a rocky wall. All of the foxes were squeezing themselves behind me. They were screaming at me to save them, and to change into the human. The bushes in front of us started rustling, and then Edward stepped out of them. He started walking towards us. I was too frightened to even think of changing into a human. The other foxes just scattered. I saw Snaylor running off back towards the creek, and I followed her, but I heard Edward following us. In a split second I completely lost Snaylor. Then I heard her screaming for me.

I ran as fast as I could to her but I was too late. When I found her, Edward was biting into her neck. My sister's heart was fading fast. I ran up to him and bit his leg. He let go of my sister and threw her at me. Her blood splattered into my fur. He slowly started walking towards me. His eyes were black as night, though they were starting to light up. He jumped towards me grabbing a tight hold on me. He bared his teeth and was about to sink them into me.

_No! Please don't! _I screamed.

His eyes went wide, and he looked down at me. "What did you just say?" He asked.

_You can understand me?_ I replied. This freaked him out even more. He threw me away from him. I don't think he paid attention where he threw me though. He threw me right into a tree. I hit my head on it. I fell down and tumbled towards him. Before I blacked out I tried picturing my human self so I could show him I was a human, but I black out to quickly.

I remembered my human self.

"You!" I screamed, getting up from the ground. I tried walking over to Edward but I had trouble. I couldn't keep myself balanced. I fell down a few times. "You killed my sister!" I screamed again. Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" Edward asked.

"Sarah?" You're…" Jacob's voice trailed off. "You're beautiful." Jacob finished.

"What?" I asked.

"You're human." He replied.


	18. Chapter 18 memories

"I…I'm what?" I asked. I reached up with both paws to touch my face, but instead of feeling paws I felt ten slender digits against my furless cheeks. I slid my fingers up to my snout only to find that it was gone, in its place a pair of small but full lips. My fingers trailed back toward my ears, they were small and furless.

My fingers started to become tangled in long knotty fur. I pulled the fur out in front of me, only to see that it wasn't fur at all. I held thick clumps of dark muddy colored hair. The clumps of hair reached all the down to my stomach. My stomach was flat but nothing like Jacob's I noticed the light tan color of the skin that cover my naked body.

My long almost lanky legs were shaking. I wasn't used to standing on two legs. I stuck out one of my legs to get a better look at me feet. I lost my balance and started to fall backwards. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my somewhat slim waist. I looked up to find Jacob smiling at me. His lips just reached the top of me forehead.

"Careful." He said softly.

I looked up at him and smiled. His jaw dropped a little. "Your eyes they …" His voice trailed off. "… they remind me of my mothers." Jacob finished. I tried to recall the photo of his mother. I smiled gently as I tried to picture her soft black eyes on me.

My leg was still in the air, I quickly looked down at it. I wiggled my toes seeing the little digits wiggle back and forth. I laughed, it was amusing. Jacob looked down and watched me wiggle them. He laughed at the fact that I laughed.

"Easily amused?" He asked.

"Oh quite." I said. I listened to my voice this time. It wasn't as beautiful or as musical as Bells' or Renesmee's but it did sound soft and light. Jacob wrapped his arms around me a little tighter. I gentle touched his hand feeling his rough skin under my fingers.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment but, could someone please explain to me what is going on?" Renesmee asked.

Jacob and I both looked up, over at the group of vampires, suddenly realizing there were other people here. I felt my cheeks getting hotter by the second. Jacob was silent for a few seconds. He untied his jeans from his leg, and put them on. He walked me over behind him; instinctively he crouched down slightly trying to protect me.

"Jacob stop. We're not going to attack her now. She's human." Bells said.

"This isn't towards any of you Bella. It's for Edward." Jacob said his voice was low and rough.

At this point everyone was looking at Edward. He rolled his eyes at Jacob's threat. Bella stepped between Edward and Jacob. She crouched down as well, as she hissed at Jacob. "Don't threaten him Jacob. I don't want to hurt you." Bella said. "You heard Sarah. He killed her sister. Who knows what else he did to Sarah." Jacob explained.

"We don't know the whole story uncle." Renesmee said.

Jacob loosened up a bit. He cleared his throat as he stood up. He turned to look at me. "Sarah." He said calmly. I nodded at him. As I told everything that I remember everyone's expression were slightly different. Bella's was horrified, Renesmee's was shock, Edward's, well Edward didn't have an expression, Benjamin's was amused, and Jacob's was complete anger. He kept glaring over at Edward.

"Wait, Edward what were you doing in Forks? I thought you and your family left, and didn't come back until a couple of years ago." Bella said looking over at Edward, he smirked. Edward shifted his weight onto his left leg before speaking.

"I heard a voice. It was louder than anything I've ever heard before. I couldn't drown it out. No matter how much I tried it just would stop talking. At first it just a few words here and there, only names. Two were spoken the most, Wendy and Snaylor. Then it started talking more about things like 'I can't help you' or 'please leave me alone.' And then it was the only voice I heard. It drove me insane. I had to silence it." Edwards said. His eyes were on me the whole time.

His stare was so intense I was horrified by it alone. I grabbed onto Jacob, he held me tightly. He was trying to protect me from Edwards stare. _Stop looking at me. _I said to myself. Edward smirked and looked away.

"So I tracked the voice down. I didn't know where to start. So I just started running, not a strategic move but it was the only thing I had. I did notice the more I went west the louder the voice was. So I kept travelling west until I came to Forks. The irony I thought. I searched all of Forks trying to find who the voice belonged to, but nothing. After four days of searching I decided to take a break. At the time Forks was overrun with foxes. The humans were allowing trappers and hunters to hunt them out of season. So I decided to help them with their problem. Foxes aren't the most exciting thing to hun-" I cut Edward off.

"Stop it!" I yelled. I didn't want to hear anymore. I could feel the tears in the corners of my eyes. Jacob held me tighter. He held me up, when he felt me slowly starting to fall. Edwards eyes shot towards me again, the same intensity in them. "I suppose I'm done. We already know what happens next. I hear your voice and-" I cut him off again. "I said stop it!" I yelled. Somehow I managed to break free from Jacob's grip. I ran away from all of them.

I still had no balance so I my legs were still wobbly. I kept falling to the ground, but I didn't care I had to get away, I had to get away from those vile blood suckers. After my twenty-second trip to the ground I didn't bother getting up. I knew I was far enough away from them that I could just lay here and cry, but I wasn't alone for long. Jacob was by my side lying on the ground with me. He held me close again, pressing my back into his chest. He curled his body against mine.

"It's ok Sarah. The Cullens can't come where we live. You never have to see them again." His voice was soft and caring. I gripped onto his arms. I didn't want to let go of him. He kissed my temple lightly. My heart started thumping faster when I felt his lips against my skin. Jacob laughed at my racing heart.

"Too easy." He smirked

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. It really didn't bug me just made me laugh that was all. I snuggled in closer to him. Jacob rested his head on mine, but quickly lifted his head up to look down to me.

"I'll call Leah. She'll help you get cleaned up." Jacob said.

"Cleaned up? You mean I have to take a bath?" I whined.

Jacob laughed at me. He got up and helped me to my feet. Once we were both up he started taking off the cut off jeans. "I'll be faster if you're a fox again." Jacob said, as he changed into the familiar wolf. He didn't teach me how to change back into a fox, but maybe it was like changing into a human. I started remembering the thick red fur on my body, and like that I was three feet from the ground.

_Ready Sarah? _Jacob asked.

_Not for a bath._ I moaned.

Jacob chuckled and then ran through the forest. I could hear him calling


	19. first book

Ok loves that was the last chapter of The wolf imprints the fox. Don't worry, I'm not done writing. I'm just finished with The wolf imprints the fox. It's like my first book. I am in the process of writing the 'second' book. It will continue with Jacob and Sarah's life together, so have no fear. I'm just fast forwarding a bit, not much.

I will have the first chapter out as soon as I can. I wish I could give you a title but I no idea what I'm going to name it so really it won't out until I'm finished with the chapter and I've come up with a title.

Thank you so much for understanding and sticking with me this far loves. I truly appreciate it.

Sincerely

Kinkerbell


	20. Second book

Ok loves the second book is out! Just wanted to let you all know. Thank you for ready the first book by the way I do appreciate all the wonderful feedback I've been getting on it.

That is all.

Sincerely.

Kinkerbell


End file.
